That's Impossible
by What About Yesterday
Summary: ["Barry Allen" I choke out in pain as I realise how injured I am, "I'm a huge fan." Then I pass out.] What was that? Does it sound interesting? When will I stop asking questions? Read more about this story inside. (R&R Thanks) (NOT A BARRY/OC STORY)
1. Travel

_UPDATED 11-29-15_

* * *

 **AN: Hello Fanfic World here is some info about my first story**

 **Earth J: This is our world with no real supers and all our heroes are stories not real**

 **Gretchen Jaet: 14 year old girl who is in too many fandoms to count, 12** **th** **in a family 15**

 **Time Wise: Just after Flash of Two Worlds but before Family of Rouges**

 **Other than that I will tell you other things when they show up so here we go the first chapter of That's Impossible**

 **Disclaimer: I'm unfortunately not the owner of the CW so boo**

Gretchen's PoV

"What in Hades was that" I yell after watching the newest episode of the Flash, my newest fandom, _The Darkness and the Light._

"Gretchen calm down" my sister Cat says from her spot next to me.

"But Cat Cisco gave his name and Ah mind overload." I say super excited about next weeks episode.

"Well calm down it's bedtime" our mom says from the door. "And you don't get up."

"Fine" I grumble as I go to the girls room and jump onto my top bunk sharing your room with your sisters isn't fun at all.

Time Skip: the Next Day; Time of Day: 8:30

You know when you were younger and pretended to be in school well let me tell you I miss elementary school, high school sucks. My day was uneventful and after school I had play practice, I have a small part, then taekwondo, I am a yellow belt, after a while I was finally home.

"Mom I going for a walk" I yell as I walk out the door holding my school iPad in my hand, Bluetooth headset on my neck, and my black mini book bag on my back.

"Be careful" she yells back.

"Okay" I say back even though I know I should my family is the only white people and we might have a drug dealer in my neighborhood. Suddenly a blue and white thing forms in front of me. _What is that_ I think as I put my iPad up and grab my pocket knife. A thing that looks like Zoom comes out of it, grabs me, and pulls me in and I black out. When I come to 4 boys are standing over me.

"Well looky what we got here a pretty little lady out late well what are we going to do." Boy 1 says.

"Well boss we could be good people and help her or things could get dirty" boy 2 chuckles.

My eyes widen at what they mean "Help!" I scream, "Someone Help!" One of the guys holds a piece of cloth to my mouth. Naturally I stop breathing and put up a small fight then "pass out" making them think I was asleep.

"Okay boss we're good she out for the count." One of the boys stated. Suddenly a burst of wind come and dies down

"Shit man it's the Flash. Run!" The leader yells and scatters. _The Flash_ I snort _seriously he isn't real Barry is a fictional character._ The man, who was called the Flash, comes over to me, kneels down and asks me "Are you okay I can see you are awake they are at the police station."

"Barry Allen?" I choke out in pain as I realize how injured I am. "I'm a huge fan." Then I pass out.

 **Barry's POV**

 _What the hell I_ think after this girl says my name. Then realization sets in _She said my name!_ I pick her up and race over to S.T.A.R Labs.

"Barry did you find anythin- Who is that! And why didn't you take her to the hospital" Cisco asks in shock.

"I don't know who she is but she said my name and passed out." I say as I set her down on a bed.

"Wait why are you bringing her here is she said Flash." Caitlin asks questionly.

"She didn't say Flash she said and I quote 'Barry Allen, I'm a huge fan' so I brought her here."

 **And cut that's a rap. Okay what do you think. Good, Bad if so please review first story so open to suggestions**

 **Signing out - WAY**


	2. Waking Up

**AN: Thanks to GrassGirl for reviewing that makes me feel really good and GrassGirl it could be more descriptive thanks for pointing that out. I feel like I should describe Gretchen in the AN but read the beginning of my profile because that's her personality because she is me in the Flash universe so onto the story. (Oh by the way slight crossover with Arrow in this chapter)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash that belongs to the CW and DC comics ( Me grumbling in the distance)**

Gretchen's POV

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed and everything hurt a women came up to me and said

"Lay back down you have a sprain in you wrist and a horrible bruises all over you back-"

"Caitlin?" I ask cutting her off mid-rant

"What, how do you know my name."

"Uh, because you told me?" I say as innocently as possible

"No, I never told you my name but since we are on the topic of names what is yours and how did you know Barry's?" Caitlin said narrowing her eyes

"Because..um-" I stamper nervously but before I can continue Cisco and Barry walk in

"Okay, explain it to me again." Cisco says

"Cisco," Barry sighs, "I have explained it to you seven times, you said there was a spike of energy over near 12th street so I speed over there and found nothing then I heard a scream for help and I find a girl with a black bag and glasses up against a wall with a gang of boys crowding her and I stepped in the boys ran away I caught them and came back for the girl she said, with all the blood running out of her face, my name so I came back here with her. Now do do you think you got it or do I need to explain it yet agin?"

"Okay, okay I got it. Caitlin," Cisco says turning over here, "Is she- oh she is awake well hello might I know your name."

"I was about to get it before you came in so please Ms. What is your name." Caitlin says as she turns to me.

"My name is Gretchen." I stamper out again still nervous being so close to my heroes. "And how I know your names well let's just say I'm not of this world."

"Wait as in your from Earth 2." Barry says

"Well no? At least I don't think so, I means is Jay here," I exclaim so suddenly they jump

"Jay? How do you know him?" Cisco demands

"Well, he is the Flash also could you get Oliver Queen here I don't want to explain it more than I need to." I say thinking of ways to explain who I am and how I got here

"Whoa hold up why Oliver Queen." Barry questions

"Well you are right why just Oliver get the whole Arrow team here." _Wait_ I think "Oh cracker jacks! Ergo sum stulta!" I exclaim.(1)

"What!" The Flash team exclaimed

"You know who the Arrow is!" Barry says

"Yes?" I says as I rub my neck and wince at the pain

"Oh wait you are hurtcalm down guys we don't want to hurt her anymore than she is." Caitlin says going into doctor mode.

"All will be explained in a second now bring them here or call them so I can explain."

"Okay" Cisco says while walking over the desk, "One moment please, okay here they are."

"Cisco? What's the matter is there some problem?" Felicity says in a worried tone

"No, No problems just some really important news that you need to hear." Barry says. "Also get Oliver, Roy, and Diggle here."

"Barry you realise that that makes me more worried and why." Felicity says sounding even more worried

"Just please get them we have a guest who knows who all of us are." Barry says

"Okay I'm just going to trust you, one second. Okay I'm back what's up." Felicity replies

"Well we got a universe traveler here who knows who all of you are." Caitlin says calmly as possible.

"What!" The Arrow team exclaimed.

"I know I know she said she will explain if we brought all of you here so here she is." Barry explains turning to me.

I take a deep breath and say…

 **Dun! Dun! Dun! What happens next? who knows now I'm not that mean so here is the rest of the chapter.**

" ." I say rushed.

"Wait, so all of us are actors." Barry says after a few moments then everyone looks at him weirdly. "What super speed also works with talking."

"Okay, so what we are actors in your universe." Oliver says

"Yeah, so what else do you want to know." I say nervously

 **Okay what do you think so far interesting it would be great if you could review now reading this I think I will describe Gretchen, Here we go.**

Name: Gretchen Jaet [( Pronounced like jet) I have decided to change last names so yeah]

Nickname: Gretch ( she hates it) Goober

Looks like: Light/dark brown hair goes mid back with a little curl dark brown eyes with black glasses (look up Gretchen Jaet on google there is a picture of her somewhere)

Personality: Sarcastic super sarcastic, loves to read, kinda bratty is a total fangirl

Faults: read above also gets so in grossed in a book doesn't notice her surroundings

Powers: I want you to decided

Age: 14

 **I have more information PM for more. Please review and the Latin says** **[1]** **I am stupid signing ot -WAY**


	3. Explanations and Powers

**An: Oh My Gosh I have two followers. One moment.. (dfijhsrifjdfihvbdfuhbvfsuhbvishfbvuhsfbvihfsbbsrvihfsvbshifvbsfihvihsinjjdjcjd) Sorry I'm back that was me freaking out I was about to get rid of the whole story but thanks to** **and alexisb127 for putting this story on their alerts [here is are two cookies (::) (::)] I'm working again also thank you to the random GUEST for the review here is a cookie (::) I Have a REALLY IMPORTANT Author's note at the bottom READ IT. Also sorry if the characters seem out of character (OOC) it because they are owned by the CW (DISCLAIMER) so let us get to the story. P.S. The Arrow team is gone because Oliver got a lead on some case so it's just the Flash team**

 **Previously on That's Impossible,**

 ** _"Yeah, so what else do you want to know." I say nervously_**

 **Gretchen POV**

They are all just staring at me and I getting worried Tumblr never mentioned traveling through dimensions so I'm completely lost finally I decide to break the silence.

"Hey are y'all okay" I say in a southern twang

"Okay it's fine we can work on this later first let's check on your injuries." Caitlin came over to check on me an midway through she stopped and stared

"What?" I ask, "What's the matter are my injuries worse, what's going on"

"Um Gretchen are there people with powers in your world?" Cisco says after he looks at the charts after he heard my outburst.

"No" I ask questionably, "Why do you ask?"

"Just because all of your injuries are heals with no sign that they were there" Barry says after he to came over to see what was going on.

"What!" I screeched. "How in terra do I have powers? The closest thing I have to a power is I can read really fast!"

"Well it could be because coming through a portal, as you put it, altered your DNA" Dr. Martin Stein say speaking for the first time since I have arrived.

"Wait Dr. Stein if you are here where is Ronnie?" I ask so I can establish a base line on where we are at in the series. Everybody's eyes turn down after I ask that. "Wait" I say as my eyes widen in shock, "He's not here is he." Barry nods slowly.

"Okay well let's work on that later, first things first powers?" I say turn over to look at Caitlin, "Are you sure about that? I mean not that I would complain about powers but I wouldn't be a good superhero. I would literally use my powers to help with everyday stuff not saving the world."

"I could do more test but your injuries couldn't heal that quickly on its own" Caitlin replies as she sits down to review her work.

Suddenly a phone rings and we all jump at the loud noise. Barry goes over to answer.

"Oh crap," Barry shouts, "It's Singh I got to go to a crime scene, Sorry."

"Wait, Can I go?" I ask sweetly, just before he leaves.

"I don't know if you will be allowed to" Cisco says coming over.

"But Barry has my dream job." I practically squeal. "And I have always wanted to meet a forensic expert and see how they work."

"What?" Barry seems taken back by my comment. "I'm not an expert Gretch. I'm jus-"

"Don't call me that I hate that nickname." I hiss out

"Okay, okay, got it got it. Well as long as Caitlin agrees I guess I could-" Barry stopped talking and my vision becomes foggy, and not blurry foggy I mean foggy day cloudy, _What in Hades_ I think as a creature comes out from a singularity. It doesn't seem to be human with what looks like a black Flash suit and he(well I think it's a he) has claws and is just creepy as the gas mask children. Then suddenly I'm in S.T.A.R labs **(MAJOR SPOILER FOR ENTER ZOOM )** but Barry is in a wheelchair? And the team is talking about the dude I saw earlier they keep saying Zoom a lot so I assume that is his name. Finally as sudden as it started the fog disappears and I fall but Barry catches me before I can.

"What the hell was that?" Cisco exclaims

"I don't know but I think I just became Ethan." I state plainly. (Guess where Ethan is from)

"Who's Ethan?" Caitlin asks.

"He's- Never mind I think I just figured out my power." I say dejected because no one got my reference.

"Well what is it?" Cisco questions.

"Well I am…"

 **Dun Dun Dun this is the cut off not like last chapter where I stopped then continued. Now if you can figure out who Ethan is you has my OC's power I might add one more power tell me readers do you think I could add water powers to my OC Gretchen I want to add water because Mobile where she lives is on the beach. Also Gretchen has a black bag in this story and I'd like to tell you what's in it for future references. The bad contains the following,**

 **Front small pocket:**

 **1\. iPhone 4 no charger doesn't do calls**

 **2\. A pen and pencil**

 **3\. A notebook filled with story ideas**

 **4\. A spare pair of glasses**

 **5\. A coin purse**

 **6\. A lucky rock**

 **7\. A wallet, inside the wallet is**

 **a. Student ID**

 **b. Money**

 **c. Walmart gift card**

 **d. Library card**

 **e. Family Photo**

 **8\. A multi tool**

 **Back big pocket:**

 **1\. First Aid kit (nothing special)**

 **2\. One stuffed owl named Hedwig and a poodle named Poodle**

 **3\. Sonic Screwdriver (yes total nerd)**

 **4\. Duckneto (a rubber ducky of Magneto**

 **5\. First Harry Potter book**

 **That's all in the bag. Finally updating schedule should I do it once a week with medium sized chapters or biweekly and large chapters please tell me so I can work it into my schedule because band and a play I'm doing I don't have time relax but a deadline helps me a lot.**

 **P.S Need Beta if you can help please tell me.**

 **Question for you: Do you think MARCHING band should be considered a sport Why or Why not please give your reasons for both thanks.**

 **Signing out**

 **\- WAY**


	4. Golden Reveal

**AN: and so we enter Chapter 4 the last cliffhanger wasn't the worst I have ever read so I'm not that mean unlike RICK RIORDAN trollest author I have read any way to not keep you from the story here it is.**

 _ **Previously On That's Impossible**_

" _ **Well I am…"**_

 **Gretchen's POV**

"Well I am a seer Ethan, the person I mentioned earlier, is a fictional character in one of my favorite _Disney_ shows _My Babysitter's A Vampire_ who has the power of second sight" I say sheepishly rubbing my neck in a nervous fashion.

"Okay we will discuss what you saw later I have to go to my job. Caitlin is Gretchen okay to go." Barry states

Caitlin looks over the medical papers and sighs in frustration, "I see nothing wrong with her so," she sighs again frustrated, "she can go."

"Yes!" I squeal

"Okay we better get going I don't want be late again. Come on my back Gretchen I'll give you a piggy-back ride." Barry replies

I grab my black mini book bag and hop on Barry's back. It takes us about 3 seconds to get there. Barry sets me down and says

"Okay we need a cover story."

"Hmm." I ponder for a moment, "I got one, I'm your cousin from Alabama, let's go with Daphne, and I've come to study you at work for college credit. Bam it works."

Barry thinks about this for a moment "Smart I'll direct any questions to you if anyone asks about."

I am beaming at his praise because **BARRY ALLEN** just gave me a compliment. I nearly faint from joy but just before I can Joe notices us especially me. Joe come over to us and pulls Barry aside so I scope the crime scene and I see Patty, Joe's partner whom I ship with Barry.

"Hi, I'm Gretchen I'm Barry's cousin from Alabama who are you?" I say as I stick out my hand and of course since the day started great something bad must happen so when Patty took my hand and my breathing hitched then I was sent into a vision.

In the vision I see Barry and Patty on a date and Barry has sun glasses on _What The Hades Barry you don't where sunglasses inside_ I think. Then suddenly I am at the police station and Barry is being held by the man I saw earlier _I think his name is Zoom_ then Zoom, I swear it, he looks over in my direction and says "This is what will happen to your hero. Battling me will be his death. Even if you help you will die along side of him." And again just as suddenly as the vision started it stopped and I nearly fall again but this time Patty catches me

"Barry," she calls, " Your cousin just did something. She just grabbed my hand and her eyes clouded over then fell. What was that?"

"Yeah that's what I'd like to know" Joe asks.

"Well she, she um" Barry stampers out

"I have a medical condition, narcolepsy, I have a mild case of it so I don't fall asleep, but if I get over emotional my eyes cloud over my breathing hitches and I stand still for a moment and fall. I'm working on controlling it but sometimes I over react and well it happens" I make up on the spot.

"Hmm I've never heard of a case of narcolepsy like that." Patty says

"Since narcolepsy is so rare my case is even rarer and not really heard of" I say.

"Okay fine," Joe says sounding unconvinced. "Barry you need to do your thing or whatever at the scene. Come on"

We head over and see a body with several stab wounds as well as horrible lacerations on the neck.

"Okay, the man was stabbed post mortem and the lacerations on the neck seem to be the cause of death .." Barry goes on a talk about what happened to the body. After even my eyes glaze over he doesn't stop finally after 5 minutes he takes a breath and starts to continue but, Joe stops him and says, "Okay son we don't understand all of what you said and you don't want to bore your _cousin_." He says cousin like he doesn't believe it.

"Okay let me take this back to the lab" he says not annoyed that no one understands him because he used to it.

" _Uncle_ Joe," I says putting emphasis on uncle, "can I talk to you over here."

"Of course Gretchen" Joe replies and we walk around the corner

"Mr. West I know you don't trust me," he tries to interrupt me, "wait let me finish. You can't deny you don't trust me that would be a lie. I would like to show you something." I reach into my bag and pull out a photo. "This is my family. There is 24 people in this photograph I'm showing you this to tell you this is who I am missing from my world. You see the man and women with the boy and two girls that is my sister Rhiannon, my brother-in-law Jason, my nephew Beaver, and my nieces Aurora and Lacus. That is just a small portion of my family if you would like to talk about my life come to me and I'll tell you the important stuff because I can tell you everything about each of them. So, please Mr. West I want to be accepted by you you are the toughest nut to crack and if you trust me everybody else will. Also sorry about calling you Uncle Joe I need to keep up appearances thank and let's go." I proclaim as I go over to Barry to help him finish.

After finishing my little speech I feel a lot better because if Joe trusts me everybody will trust I know it. After we are finished Barry asks,

"So what did you say to Joe seems a lot less colder to you."

"I told him the truth." I reply

"What? Hmm never mind you don't seem to revealing of your secrets." He says chuckling.

"So I here you finished building Jitters do you want to have a small party so I can get to know all of y'all better and you can get to know me too." I ask.

"I don't know should we I mean not that I don't want to get to know you better it's just the others might have something else" Barry answers.

"That's why we could record it and I promise to absolutely honest except with the embarrassing moments y'all aren't knowing those" I say as a blush starts to creep up on my cheeks.

"I guess I'll try." Barry says, "But I'm not making any promises."

"Aw yes, thank you, thank you!" I practically squeal.

Time Skip to Jitters We Go

"Okay here are 4 Flashes and one hot chocolate and be careful the flashes are like super-caffeinated." Barry says as he sets our drinks on the table. "Wow first I have a day named after me and now a drink."

"Well we came here to get to know your cousin right." Iris says believing the lie I think back to earlier where I told Barry not to tell Iris because I wanted to tell her myself.

"Well Iris I wanted to tell you something. I'm not Barry's cousin. I'm from another earth but not Earth-2 I'm from a different earth. I say nervously.

"Thought so I mean I grew up with Barry I would know about a cousin visiting him." Iris replies.

"Oh thank goodness I was hoping you wouldn't freak out like Kilgharrah did when Morgana discovered she had magic now that dragon needs to learn how to react." I say **(Cookies to whoever tells me were they are from)**

"Who? Never mind let's get talking. So what is your story Gretchen" Iris asks.

"Well it all started when God created the universe it took 7 days" I start.

"Not that who are you?" Iris says exasperated. I start to talk then Cisco drops something and bumps into someone.

"Sorry" Cisco starts, then he stops when he sees her face.

"Don't apologize. You can bump into me any day, Cisco" She turns toward as and she reveals who she is. It's Lisa Snart AKA The Golden Glider.

 **And thus we start in the show I'** **m super excited I have a 4 followers so thanks to** Rachel420, TrisanaShadows, alexisb127, **and finally the first person to follow this story** **all of y'all get cookies Yay! now please tell me how you want the updates because if you don't answer I will go once a week (** Saturday Night **) also no one knew my fandom boo! Also in need of Beta Please Help Me Thanks.**

 **Fact of this chapter: I do want to become a forensic scientist or a teacher**

 **Signing Out**

 **-WAY**


	5. Family Isn't Always Great Part 1

**Hello sorry I'm a little late thanksgiving and family. MY SCHOOL IS GOING TO STATE MCT HAS MADE MCT HISTORY I GET TO MARCH ON ALABAMA'S FIELD! not a huge fan of football but yay. Thanks to** alexisb127 and Rachel420 **for knowing my Merlin reference. For my disclaimer I selected one of my favorite book characters Percy Jackson let's welcome him to the stage folks**

 **Percy: Am I in the right place I'm not sure if I'm in the right place,** [Sees me] **WAY there you are**

 **Me: Say it [** sending daggers his way **]**

 **Percy: WAY does not own the Flash**

 _ **Previously on That's Impossible**_

 _ **It's Lisa Snart AKA The Golden Glider.**_

 **Gretchen's POV**

 _Holy Crap It's Lisa. Well I know when I am finally_ I think then I realize I've missed out on what Cisco was saying

"… I can easily just call the Flash he and he will be here in two seconds probably one" he says looking over at Barry.

 _Time to play clueless cousin_ "Wait Cisco you know the Flash and you didn't tell me I've always wanted to meet a hero" I let my fangirl show. Cisco looks confused for a moment and looks at me I give him a look that says _I don't want her to know who I am so lie_ he gets the message.

"Who's she" Lisa asks.

"Hi, I'm Barry's cousin Dani Fenton" I say smoothly. **(Who is Dani Cookies;))**

"Well," she looks confused, "Doesn't matter call him I need his help, too Lenny has been kidnapped." She stares at us sounding worried.

To S.T.A.R Labs We Go

I fiddle with a mask Cisco made for me. My mask is light blue with dark blue ascents and fits perfectly over my glasses. _Gosh wearing a mask is so annoying no wonder Barry takes it off so much_ I think as I pinch myself to stop fiddling with it.

"All right, you really want us to just believe that Captain Cold was just kidnapped?" Barry says in his Flash suit.

"I saw it happened." Lisa defended, "Anyway who's your little sidekick" she says glancing at me.

"The name's Aquamarine." I say with a voice distorter Cisco made, "I'm not anyone's sidekick."

"Okay anyway Aqua, you say you saw it happen where and when." Barry says exasperated while sending a glare at me.

"Last night, Lenny, me, and Mick were knocking over the cashier's cage at Central City Racetrack." Lisa explains.

"Does it physically pain your family not to rob people?" Caitlin asks.

Lisa looks annoyed at the comment the continues "I never finished the job. So after Mick torched through the side entrance, I look back for Lenny and saw him being thrown into the back of a van."

"And why didn't you and Mick follow?" Barry asks questionly.

"I would have," she barks back, "Someone hit me from behind and knocked me out. When I came to Lenny was gone andMike already made off with the cash."

"How do we know this isn't some kind of trap" Caitlin accuses.

Lisa retorts back, "if Lenny wanted the Flash dead, he would have let Mardon, Simmons, and Bivolo take that honor, remember?" She accuses Caitlin.

"Yeah I remember" Barry states.

"Good. Then you'll also recall that you owe Lenny a favor for saving your life. Time to make good on that debt, Flash" Lisa states cooly.

"I do not like her" Caitlin states.

"Yeah, but she makes a good point." Cisco points out while everyone especially Lisa looks at him weirdly. "What? we should at least hear her out. Right?"

I decided to interrupt, "Even if Flash wanted to help, how are we supposed to find him?"

"Not a problem." Cisco states "See when I rebuilt the cold gun, I didn't have time to place a tracker on it, so I devised a method of locating it by borrowing some military technology. See, the gun works the same as thermal imaging, only instead of infrared heat signatures, it's looking for ultraviolet cold signatures."

"Whoa guys look at that" I state.

"The gun's UV thermal reading was last picked up at 5th and Hoyt eight minutes ago" Cisco reads.

"Alright let's see if you are a liar" Barry declares.

 **(Skip to next area)**

"Snart" Barry says over the coms.

"Barry" I hear Captain Cold replies.

"Are you okay?" Barry says trying to conversation.

"Peachy."

"Okay. Uh, I'm supposed to be here to rescue you."

"That's not necessary. You can speed along now."

"Look, Snart, if these guys are making you do this-" Barry starts then is interrupted by Snart.

"No one makes me do anything."

"Then why does your sister think you've been kidnapped?" Barry says before Snart sets the cold gun on him.

"What's taking so long?" We hear someone say, _Wait_ I think _this is_ _Family of Rouges_ _so it's Lewis Snart._

"I got held up." We hear Snart reply to his father.

"Always the excuse with you." I assume he looks over at Barry because he says. "Look at that. I didn't think you had it in you, son."

"Thanks, Dad." And with those two words everybody gasps. **(I wanted to end it here but this is too short so here it is)**

"Come on. We're behind schedule" Daddy Snart says.

"You know what they say. "Live fast, die young." Says Lenny Snart as him and his dad leave

"Talk to me. What's going on?" Cisco asks recovering from his shock.

"Cisco! Snart hit me with his cold gun." Barry shouts worried

"His vitals are bottoming out!" I say looking at the screen with his vitals on it.

"I'm bringing the heat right now." Cisco smiles in enjoyment.

"What?" Barry asks.

Cisco sighs, "The suit."

"What's happening?" Barry asks worriedly.

"Therma-threading, baby. It's a little something I added for situations exactly like this one" Cisco replies.

Barry grunts, " Please, please tell me it's working."

"Yeah, it works, but Snart's gone, and Lisa has a lot of explaining to do." Caitlin says

 **Back to S.T.A.R Labs**

"So your brother was not kidnapped. He was pulling a job with your father." Barry tells Lisa

"What? No, Lenny would never do that" Lisa says sounding confused _Wait of course she's confused Snart has to do it to save his sister. I can't tell anyone I'm not ruining the show._ I think

"Oh, just like he would never try and kill The Flash with his cold gun." Caitlin says sarcastically

"Are you sure it was my dad?" Lisa asks really worried.

"That's him. Lewis Snart." Barry says looking at the screen.

"Convicted of larceny, armed robbery, aggravated assault, assault with a deadly weapon, cool" I say. Then everybody looks at me weirdly, "What can't a girl have a hobbies, Humans never understood y'all and never will."

Lisa a little taken back by my comment, "You have to believe me. Lenny would never work with him. He's a bad guy"

"You and your entire family are criminals. Why should we trust anything you say?" Barry says

Lisa looking defeated lifts up her hair and says, "I didn't get this scar being a criminal. I got it being a daughter." Then she stormed off. Barry starts to go then Cisco puts his hand up and says. "Let me go. I got this" and walks off after her.

I turn to Barry and Caitlin and state "We must trust her on this she's telling the truth"

"But why would Snart do this" Barry asks.

"Why I knew go ask him" I say deviously.

 **Y'all know what happens next conversation with Iris then Joe and Barry then Barry and Snart so next day CRIME SCENE**

"Don't worry, sir. I waited for you this time." Patty says. Joe gives her a look, then Patty says the truth, "Okay, I may have done a quick preliminary assessment of my own. Something is definitely weird." Then she pulls back the sheet.

"Oh. Decapitation. Gross" I say.

"Yeah. Yikes. We're still recovering parts of the head, so the ID is taking a little longer than normal." Patty yells "Aah! Ugh. Sorry, I thought I stepped on an ear. I didn't. If I did, I'd be hearing things." Patty says trying to make a joke.

"Oh, hell no." Joe says

Barry and I chuckle then I go all Sherlock "Doesn't look like the head was sliced off with any weapon I'm familiar with, and I'm familiar with most weapons."

"Yeah, you're right. Perforation around the neck- it's too jagged. It's almost like the head was blown off." Barry say looking over the body.

"Like a meta-human who can explode heads, right?" Patty asks.

"Not necessarily. [beeps] Traces of thermite" Barry states

"Bomb residue?" I ask

"Uh-huh" is Barry's reply

"But then why wasn't the rest of the body blown apart?" Asks Patty

"I don't know" Barry says after a quick look through. I walk over to the paper with the DNA of the perso then I say, "The victim is David Rutenberg, security systems expert, and guess who's on his list of known associates."

"Hmm?" Asks the three.

"Lewis Snart" I state

"Lewis Snart. Isn't he related to Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold?" Patty questions.

"Please don't call him that." Joe gives Barry a _Come over here_ look, "Okay. Uh, one second"

"I'll see if I can _See_ anything" I say as I kneel down to touch the victims arm. And instantly I'm thrown into a vision this time I hear Leonard, Daddy Snart, and I assume David Rutenburg,

"We make our move at 9:00. That's when the cleaning crews go in and the daytime shift leaves. Now we'll go up in the service elevator to the 27th floor. They got a two-man team of armed guards working the 27th through 29th floor, but if we time it perfectly with their shift change, we should be able to get in and out." Rutenburg says

"And if the timing doesn't work out? Then those guards don't make it home. But if we start on the top floor, there's a service elevator that will—" Leonard starts then is cut off by his dad

"Son, you and I both know that there's casualties in this line of work. Rutenberg, you're the tech guy. Did you find a solution for the vault hallway?" Daddy Snart says

"Not yet. That Draycon Systems keypad's gonna be a problem." Rutenburg says

Daddy Snart chuckles **(I love calling him that)** "Fine. How about you? You gonna disappoint me too, or is that freeze gun of yours gonna look after the power source for the laser grid?"

"It's a cold gun, and yes, but I have a better way to get past the lasers" Leonard says exasperated.

"That gun is the only reason you're here, so shut up before I make you- [whirring] Ow! Ow, my- my head. Oh! My head! Aah! [screams] Feels like it's gonna" Rutenburgs head explodes and Then I'm back I stumble back on the concrete as Patty comes over

"Barry!" She yells "she did it again"

"I'm okay Barry don't know that much about my condition any way". I think I accidentally switching to my southern drawl.

"Fine, but sit down I don't want you to get hurt" Patty says annoyed.

"I need to talk to Barry and thanks for caring Patty you are really kind" I say sweetly as I ponder about the vison

 **Done 6 pages of story happiness for my achievement**

 **Thanks to those who followed/favorited this story**

Auriko

Rachel420

Snowtiger 21

TrisanaShadows

alexisb127

bunny456

theson

The Fangirl Of Awesome Stuff

 **Something special will happen to Gretchen stay in toon to** _ **That's Impossible**_

 **Singing Out (** Yes singing **)**

 **-WAY**


	6. Family Isn't Always Great Part 2

**Heloo I'm not dead yay! Well let's Just read the story**

 **READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**

 _ **Previously on That's Impossible**_

" _ **I need to talk to Barry and thanks for caring Patty you are really kind" I say sweetly as I ponder about the vision.**_

I sit for a minute thinking then Barry comes back over, "I have a theory about Lisa we need to talk to her." I say not wanting to spoil the show.

 **Time Skip to S.T.A.R Labs We go Again**

"Oh, boy" Cisco says.

"What is it?" Lisa asks.

"Lisa, there are traces of thermite on your skin" Barry, in the Flash suit, announces

"Thermite? Like an explosive?" Lisa questions.

"Not like an explosive. It's a bomb. When you were knocked out, your dad must have injected you with it" Caitlin replies.

 **(Technically this is the part where Joe when Iris are talking about Francine, you know Iris's mom, but I'm just going to skip to the part I get back to the Flash)**

"The micro-bomb casing must be made of some kind of a ferromagnetic material. Once you hold it steady with the magnet, I can surgically excise it" Caitlin says

"Put the magnet down! This is a really concentrated bomb. It's gonna combust if it's exposed to magnetic friction and an oxidant" Cisco yells.

"What's he talking about?" Lisa asks looking over at me

"Air. Uh, the bomb will explode if it comes in contact with air. Don't worry, Lisa. We're gonna find another way to get it out" I say nervously even though I know she lives.

"Scientific minds plus one. Can we confer, please" Cisco asks

"What if Flash speed extracts it?" I say

"Nope, it's too risky" Caitlin replies.

"I'm gonna find a way to get it out. I just need a little time" Cisco says

"Well, we need to keep track of Lewis until you figure out how to disarm the bomb. I wish we knew what he was gonna steal next and when" Caitlin says

"Maybe I can get them to tell me. Their tech guy is dead, so I'm betting they're gonna need a new one. I'm saying I'm gonna infiltrate Lewis' crew" Barry says

"You're gonna pretend to be a criminal?" I say chuckle a little.

"How hard can it be?" Barry asks.

"No, Barry we need a tech dude and I happen to know one who will help us" I say

"Who" Cisco asks.

"Me" I retort.

"No, no not in a million years. No!" Barry says.

At the same time Cisco says, "You know tech sweet!" Barry gives him a look "I mean not that's not good at all."

"I understand why you have a problem with that but I have a plan" I say as I lean in to spill the beans.

Over to the bar we go Barry shall tell Snart

 _No One's POV_

"These visits are getting old" Snart says annoyed

"Third time's a charm" Barry says..

"I told you, I don't need saving" Snart replies

"But your sister does. I know your dad put a bomb in Lisa. Lewis told you he'd kill her if you didn't help him, right? Look don't worry. My team's working on a way to remove the bomb" Barry says. "We have a plan I have a partner who is all about tech who will help. Okay here's the plan…"

Time Skip to Next Day **(P.S Barry Plays an important part in Gretchen's plan)**

"I hope you got that gun of yours ready to blast 'cause-" Daddy Snart starts then he sees me, "Who the hell's this?"

"Lenny said you needed new tech. What's up, I'm Iz" I say making a gun with my fingers. **(** _I know what you are thinking just a while ago I didn't want Lisa to know my identity well right now I don't have my brown hair and eyes I'm wearing a red wig and green contacts. Now back to the story_ **)**

"You tellin' me you think this kid can crack a Draycon keypad?" Daddy Snart says doubtfully.

"Uh, you did not just call me a kid no sir I'm not a kid and any way I did help Snart steal the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond from Central City Museum last year. That was locked up behind an AmerTek Industries Phase Three Suppression Door with a Draycon XL-1218 keypad. And I've been building those since iI was 5 I say chuckling.

"Couldn't have done it without her" Snart says going along with it.

"Draycon's my jam" I say acting cocky.

"Ah. Okay, Iz. Let's go" Daddy Snart says pull us along.

"Cool, this should be fun" I say actually having a little fun with this.

"Keep quiet and follow my lead" Daddy Snart replies.

"Just like old times" Snart says.

"You watching the Diamonds' game?" Daddy Snart asks.

"Yeah, the Salamanders are killing 'em" Guard One says.

"IDs. What floor are you going to?" Guard Two asks as we hand over the fake IDs.

"27th" Daddy Snart replies. Then the scanner beeps not recognizing the fake cards I realize I need to act fast so I say, "Hey, what's the hold up, guys? I mean, you wanna call management and explain why the toilets are still overflowing? We're all on the clock, right?"

The guard shakes his head, "Yeah, you guys are good to go."

"Thanks. You enjoy the game, guys. Diamonds don't stand a chance" I reply under my breath I say, "Not tonight they don't"

"Hold on. Did you hear that?" Daddy Snart asks

"I got it. It's two armed guards. Guess your timing didn't work out after all" Snart says

"Yeah, that's why I got a Plan B. 'Cause you always needed one. Yeah, but... your sister turned out to be a disappointment also" Daddy Snart cocks his gun.

"Barry help" I whisper through the mike I'm wearing. A second later a gust of wind come and the guards are gone thankfully Daddy Snart and Snart don't notice this and are still arguing "All right," I say to stop the argument, "what do you guys say we get on with the job?" They look at me in confusion time I point out, "Guards are gone. Must have taken a break."

"Yeah, must have." Daddy Snart says suspiciously, " Okay, Iz. Show us what you got."

"Yeah, all right. Gonna just- You guys just keep a lookout and I'll..." I look at the keypad and try to quickly did deuce the sequence. After a moment or two I type in 1728 and say " Boom! Told you Draycon was my jam." I announce laughing mentally preparing myself for what's to come.

"Nice job, Iz. Yeah. It's good to go out on a high note." Daddy Snart says as he pulls out a gun and shoots at me just before I "black out" I hear Snart say, "I'm sorry, Iz."

 **WHAT AM I** **?** **I AM I PLACE SKIP OVER TO S.T.A.R LABS WITH CISCO, CAITLIN, AND LISA YAY**

 _No One's POV_

"What are you gonna do to me with that thing?" Lisa asked nervously.

"Operating pressure on this is over 1,000 PSI. This will easily suck the micro-bomb out of her neck and into the barrel of this with one high-powered shot. There is one slight risk" Cisco says setting the gun down

"Besides shooting a high-powered weapon directly against my neck?" Lisa questions

"The gun does use compressed air" Cisco says gravely.

"I trust you, Cisco" Lisa says honestly and Cisco starts up the gun. (I DON'T CARE I SHIP IT)

 **BACK OVER TO DADY SNART AND SNART**

No One's POV Still

"Okay, son. Make me proud" Daddy Snart

"Like I care" Snart snorts as he sets his freeze gun on the lasers and they freeze and don't do anything.

"Ha, now what?" Daddy Snart asks then the lasers fall a part

"I told you, I had a better way past the lasers" Snart says smugly

"Step aside. Time for another lesson" Daddy Snart replies

"You've got 125 seconds before the system defrosts" Snart says

"Then what?" Daddy Snart asks

"Sirens" Snart answers and Daddy Snart gasps.

 **S.T.A.R LABS WE ARE BACK THIS WHOLE FRAME IS NO ONE'S POV**

"How do you feel?" Cisco asks Lisa.

"Like we should have put down some plastic." She answers and Cisco laughs, "It's not funny"

"Yeah... but I like it when you smile. Okay, ready?" Cisco replies smoothly.

"Shoot me, Cisco" Lisa says preparing for the shock.

 **DADDY SNART READY FOR A SURPRISE**

Barry zooms in and Daddy Snart exclaims "It's-d-Flash!"

Barry touches the coms and asks "Cisco, how's it going with Lisa?"

"Uh, kind of in the middle of it right now, buddy!" Cisco yells back.

"All right, we need that bomb out. The heist is going down right now." Barry replies as the alarm sounds.

"Time's up. Let's get out of here" Daddy Snart says to Snart.

"Only place you're going is back to Iron Heights, Lewis" Barry replies.

"Ah, you wanna bet?" Daddy Snart growls.

"Do I wanna bet?" Barry asks Cisco worriedly.

"Do not bet! Give me a minute" Cisco yells back.

"Tell me this, what kind of man puts a bomb in his own daughter?" Barry asks accusingly.

"A very rich man. Shoot him, son. Kill him or you'll never see your sister alive" Daddy Snart replies annoyed.

 **TO LISA**

"Do it, Cisco" Lisa says determined. A high-pitched suction sound is heard and so is,

"I got the bomb out!" Cisco shouts

 **BACK TO THE FLASH, DADDY SNART, AND SNART**

"Lisa's safe" Barry says to Snart.

"Aah!" Daddy Snart yells as ice cracks, "You're working with The Flash? I thought you hated him?"

"Not as much as I... hate you" Leonard Snart says as he shoots his cold gun, ice cracks, and gurgling is heard as Lewis Snart takes his last breath.

"Lisa was safe. Why did you do that?" Barry questions Snart.

"He broke my sister's heart. Only fair I break his" is the only thing Snart says.

 **OVER TO IRON HEIGHTS FOR LENNY TO BE SENT THERE**

A prison gate buzzer is heard as Barry Allen and Leonard Snart walk in "Last time I was in Iron Heights, I was visiting my Dad." Barry Allen tells the other man

"Yeah, me too" Snart replies

"And yet you killed him" Barry states.

"He deserved it" Snart replies as Barry snorts, "Is that funny to you?"

"No" Barry says throwing his hands up then states, "What's funny is I finally figured out your secret"

"And what secret would that be?" Snart questions.

"You'd do anything to protect your sister" Barry states.

"Well, I know your secret too," Snart winks, " Better hope I don't talk in my sleep"

"You won't. Today just proved what I've always known. There's good in you, Snart. And you don't have to admit it to me, but there's a part of you that knows you don't have to let your past define you. A part of you that really wants to be more than just a criminal" Barry monologues.

"So I should be a hero like you, Barry? What exactly does that pay again? Snart asks.

"It's just a matter of time. Something you'll have a lot of in here" Barry replies.

"Not as much as you think" Snart says with an air of mystery.

"Be seeing you" Barry says with a wave as Snart's chains rattle.

"You really think that leopard's gonna change its spots?" Snart questions incredulously.

"I do." Barry walks away and says to Joe, "Maybe we should transfer him to the meta-human wing anyway"

"I already got Patty on the paperwork. I wanted to thank you for the advice you gave.

I told Iris. She's gonna sit down with Francine. It was hard, but it was for the best" Joe says.

"I'm glad. Any time" Barry says with a smile.

"You're a good son, Barry" Joe states.

"I know" Barry says.

"Hey Bear, what about your _cousin_ how is she doing" Joe questions.

"Well she was shot at" Barry says as Joe's eyes go wide, " She's okay! Don't worry"

"You _are_ telling me this story" Joe commands.

"Okay. Well it all started when we went to Jitters…" Barry starts.

 **THI** **S IS THE PART WHERE BARRY AND PATTY DO THE CUTE LITTLE NERD FLIRTING AWW ADORKABLE! I'M NOT PUTTING THAT SCENE BECAUSE HOW WOULD I DO IT?**

 **FINAL PLACE SKIP SO WE ARE AT S.T.A.R. LABS**

 _Gretchen's POV_

"Tada!" Jay Garrick yells

"The speed cannon" Barry says in awe.

"Wow! Look at that, it looks some much cooler in real life" I say and wince getting shot at hurts thankfully the bullet went straight through my shoulder but I passed out from the pain. I do heal fast but not fast enough.

"Dudes, you actually built the thing" Cisco says also in awe.

"Mr. Garrick, I am quiet impressed by what you've accomplished during my recent wellness hiatus. Have you tested it out yet?" Dr. Stein questions.

"Not yet. You wanna do the honors?" Jay asks as Cisco claps and rubs his hands together.

"No, no, no, no. Now that I, uh- now that I am back to optimum health, please allow me. Oh, would you—" Dr. Stein grunts and a whoosh is heard, "Excelsior! How did you stabilize it?"

"CFL Quark Matter" Jay sates.

"Ah, negative energy density with positive surface pressure. That's genius" Dr. Stein says.

"You created CFL Quark Matter?" Cisco questions.

"It's something we perfected on my Earth. I'll show you sometime" Jay replies.

"You mean, sometime in the next few minutes?" Cisco says in a sad tone.

"Oh, yeah I guess this is it, huh?" Jay says in an equally sad tone. "Time for me to go back home."

"Right now? I mean we still need your help with the Breachers" Caitlin asks

"My first priority is Zoom. I need to find out what he's up to. How he stole my speed. Unless our dimension traveler has any tips" he looks at me hopeful but I shake my head sadly.

"But you can do that here and, you know, if you go back, then we can't get in touch with you when we need your help or... with Zoom or whatever else" Cisco asks.

"It would be nice to be able to pick your brain every once in a while, get some more speedster tips" Barry supplies

"And maybe I'll get a vision of how Zoom got your speed" I say trying to help

Jay chuckles "Okay... once we take care of Zoom, I'm going home.

"That's fair" Caitlin says.

"Good, 'cause I could use a shower, a shave, and some sunlight" Jay replies as everyone chuckles, "I'll, uh, see you later"

"So, Professor Stein, how are you feeling?" Caitlin asks.

"Well, uh, it appears that a little rest heals all maladies. I-I-I couldn't feel—" Dr. Stein snorts then inhales deeply. My eyes widen _Wait after Family of Rouges it's Oh no_ I think worriedly.

"Professor?" Caitlin questions

"No, no, no, no get back" I say as I pull her back, "This is bad really bad."

"Come here" I hear Barry say as I look worriedly at Dr. Stein. He's gasping and groaning till blue fire shoots out.

"Professor Stein! Professor Stein! Can you hear me, Professor Stein? What's going on" Caitlin asks looking at me worriedly.

"What happened to him? He went up like Firestorm, but the flame, why was it blue?" Cisco also questions.

"I can't believe I forgot about the next episode was this This isn't good. We need to stabilize him fast" I say extremely worried.

"I don't get it what's going on?" Cisco questions.

"It's the _Fury of Firestorm_ " I say half serious half laughing a my joke.

 **OKAY I KNOW IM LATE BUT I HAVE A REASON I have exams coming up and I have B's and C's in several classes so I needed to study (stupid school). Also I just watch the mid-season Final SPOILERS FOR RUNNING TO A STANDSTILL all throughout the episode I was screaming at Barry to tell Patty about his secret then there was my little Wally West, fun fact my brother's name is Wally he is the youngest of 15, my dad came in to tell me to be quiet**

 **Thanks to those who Follow/Favorited this story**

alexisb127

Auriko

bunny456

Nameless Angel 00

Rachel420

sarahcobbler

Snowtiger 21

theson

TrisanaShadows

grapejuice101

The Fangirl of Awesome Stuff

Topherlee2

 **Also I can't decide what power to give my OC, water or telekinesis there is a poll on my profile so go vote thanks to all I will not be updating this story till the week of Christmas for exams.**

 **Signing Out**

 **-Way**


	7. Filler of Firestorm Part 1

_**I Freaking Love The Amazing Alto right now I don't care what she says I thank her for her comment I died of HAPPINESS WHEN I READ IT**_

 **ALSO bunny465 for your comment I already told you don't spoil the story for the rest of the readers**

 _ **ALSO I updated the first chapter so please re-read it if you haven't already**_

 _ **ALSO THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ONE CHRISTMAS I PROMISE SO ON TO THE STORY**_

 _DISCLAIMER_

 _I would make Patty and Barry a couple and Brought Wally West in earlier than that_

 _ **Perviously on That's Impossible**_

" _ **It's the Fury of Firestorm" I say half serious half laughing a my joke.**_

"Ugh!" Dr. Martin Stein groans.

"Aah! Hold him steady! He's dropping out. Come on, come on, come on, come on. Cisco, we're losing him!" Caitlin yells to Cisco worriedly.

"Got it! Oh, Dios mio. Thank God" Cisco says relived and then I thump him on the shoulder he looks at me confused then I say, "The second commandment, _Don't take the Lord's name in vain_ " [ **Going to a Catholic school all your life will so that to you, well not all mostly just me** ] Cisco sighs as Caitlin says,

"He's getting worse"

"Look, I did what I could to re-engineer Doctor Wells's original stabilizer to quell the reaction, but I don't know what he used as a power source. Best I could find was the one from his wheelchair" Cisco states.

'And how long will that last?" Barry asked worriedly.

"Well, that's the problem, is we had already used up most of its energy trying to dampen the metas' powers during our little rogue air trip with Weather Wizard and company. I think we got a few days tops" Cisco replies a little upset.

"And he's stuck in bed?" I ask.

"Yeah, when he wakes up, I'm gonna transfer the stabilizer to this, give him a power cane, get him moving" Cisco tells us

"We gotta figure out a way to save him" Barry says as he looks at me, "You said this was the _Fury of Firestorm_ why?

" When the Particle Accelerator exploded, the dark matter that collided with Professor Stein fused with the Firestorm matrix and altered the normal molecular processes that occurs within his body. Those highly reactive molecules needed something to bond with in order to stabilize" I say after a couple minutes to think about what Caitlin said during the episode.

"And that's where Ronnie came in" Caitlin says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yes, and now that Ronnie is no longer a part of Professor Stein- Those molecules don't have anything to bond to. And the longer he goes without merging, the more unstable he becomes" I reply.

"Ugh. All right, so, what do we do?" Cisco asks.

"We find another participant" I state simply

"Okay, cool, so, how do we do that? Are we just gonna make a Tinder app for potential meta-humans? 'Cause I'm pretty sure merging with Stein and randomly bursting into flames sounds like the biggest "swipe left" of all time." Cisco reminders everyone.

"I mean, even if we could find someone willing, Stein can't just merge with whoever he wants" Barry also reminds us.

"No he can't, but Caitlin has done some research and has found two candidates" I say turning to her.

"I have done some research, and found two potential candidates that might be compatible with him. They both were affected by the dark matter, and they were both admitted to the hospital showing symptoms of gene rearrangement mutation. And they both share the same blood type as Professor Stein and Ronnie" Caitlin shows us on the big screen.

"All right. I mean, this is more than organ donation" Barry tells us.

"We'll need more than tissue typing to see if their bodies are compatible. If I can isolate the genetic locus of the two candidates and cross-reference it with the mutations in Professor Stein, I might be able to find a match and save his life" Caitlin tells all of us

"What do you need to do that?" Barry asks.

"Blood" I tell him and Barry speeds out of the room a second later he's back.

"All right, blood samples from both potential candidates"

"Damn, that was fast even for you" Cisco says.

"I may have skipped the asking for permission part. Let's see if we can't find a match" Caitlin says getting to work.

 **Over to the Precinct for the cute couple to** **be adorable**

 _Nobody's POV_

"Barry?" Patient asks.

"Hey, I was just looking for you. I would've called, but I don't have your number yet, so.." Barry drags on.

"Oh, yeah- No, no, no, I just wanted to show you this. These were just found in an alley off of Eastwood Avenue" Patty says holding up something white.

"What are these, teeth?" Barry questions.

"Shark teeth." Patty says while Barry laughs, "And I have an eyewitness that says he saw a shark walking on land—a man-shark"

"Man-shark?" Barry says still laughing. "Yeah. Sounds like a bad sci-fi movie"

"Or awesome sci-fi movie" Patty says now laughing. **[According to my dad a stupid one]**

"Totally." Barry says laughing then stops, "Um... Are you for real? You think there's actually, like, a shark—"

"Yeah, I mean, I know it sounds really wacko..." Patty says then Barry interrupts with,

"Mm-hm"

"But, I mean, nothing seems impossible now that we have meta-humans, right? And I thought it would be fun, you know, for us to work together again on a case" Patty says questionly.

"Yeah, I mean, I really- I'd love to work on anything with you. Um, it's just, you know, meta-humans aren't really my thing" Barry stampers out. **[Yeah right meta humans aren't your thing just like I'm not the 12** **th** **child in my family]**

"Oh, okay, yeah, that's fine. I can handle it" Patty says sadly.

"No, you-look, how about I just- I'll run a test, see where the teeth came from" Barry says not wanting to see her sad.

"That would be amazing" Patty says happily.

"All right, cool" Barry says back.

"Thanks" Patty says again.

"Yeah, sure" Barry says unsure of what he signed up for.

"Detective Spivot" Joe says walking over to where Barry and Patty were talking.

"Detective" Patty replies nodding her head.

"How's your man-shark case coming?" Joe asks.

"It's good. I was just gonna go and canvas the area, see what else I can dig up, and Barry here agreed to run some tests for me" Patty reports.

"Really?" Joe says looking at Barry questionably.

"Mm-hmm" Barry says nodding her head.

"So, progress. Thanks again" Patty says as she leaves.

"Mm-hmm" Barry says again.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with my partner" Joe says after a pause.

"What, Patty? No, I'm- [scoffs] What are you talking about? I'm not—" Barry stampers out.

"What is it with you and Iris and my partners?" Joe says exasperated.

"Hey, how is Iris, by the way?" Barry asks as his phone vibrates.

"Eh, she's pretty nervous about seeing her mother after all these years" Joe answers.

"Yeah. Hey, you know what, I gotta go. It's Cisco. It's about Professor Stein" Barry says.

"Okay, go. I'll cover you with Singh" Joe says sighing.

"All right, thanks" Barry says running out the door.

 **I've always loved Greek Mythology But over To S.T.A.R Labs**

 _Back to Gretchen's POV_

"Well, I must admit, I never imagined the Sphinx's riddle about a man requiring three legs would ever apply to me, but if this device keeps me mobile, then I will gratefully oblige" Dr. Stein says happily.

"Hopefully, you won't need it for much longer. There was no agglutination in the blood samples, and cross-matching was negative for both, and it appears that the dark matter from the Particle Accelerator explosion mutated their genes in a very similar way it did to yours. I think they're both potential matches" Caitlin tells us.

"So who do we go with?" Barry asks.

"Well, my first choice is Henry Hewitt. He graduated summa cum laude from Hudson University with a double major in Applied Physics and Bioengineering. But maybe Gretchen has an idea" Caitlin replies looking over at me.

"I can't remember exactly but I have a bad feeling about Hewitt" I say at the same time Dr. Stein say, "A Hudson boy, I like him already."

"Now, what about this other guy Jefferson Jackson?" Barry questions.

"High school quarterback, 4.0 student. He's got the physical attributes" I say.

"And it looks like more of his alleles match than Hewitt's. Doesn't that mean that he's more compatible?" Barry finishes.

"On paper, perhaps, but Hewitt is a scientist. Clearly, he's trying to make something of his life. I think he'd be open to something like this" Caitlin counters. **[I wanted to slap Caitlin right then and there because of that comment]**

"I think we should meet with both of them before we make a decision" Barry suggests sensing my anger at that comment.

"That's an excellent idea. I'll see if I can get Hewitt here" Caitlin says.

"All right, in the meantime, we'll go meet with Jefferson Jackson" Barry says.

"And I will try to find something else to help keep you stable" Cisco says walking over to the workbench.

 _Anything you want_ _Anything you need_

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Stein asks.

"Yeah. Jefferson's a mechanic" Barry says as a bell dings. "Could indicate a strong technical aptitude"

"That's a positive" Stein says.

"Oh, prone to allergies" I say.

"That's definitely a negative, not to mention his taste in music" Stein says.

We hear a tool clattering and Jefferson Jackson steps out, "Would you prefer Celine Dion instead? I got the "Titanic" soundtrack in the back there."

"No, thank you. Jefferson Jackson, right?" Barry asks.

"People call me Jax" Jeff-, sorry Jax says.

"Ooh, catchy" I say excited.

"My name's Barry Allen,this is Martin Stein, and my little cousin Gretchen Jaet. We're with the Department of Safety. It's a small, newly formed agency. Very new, we probably don't even have a website yet, do we?" Barry says looking over at me.

"Actually we do," Barry looks at me strangely, " had time in the car ride here"

"You need to see our licenses? I mean, we're all up to code here" Jax says leaning towards the back.

"No, no, nothing like that. We are compiling data on people who were affected by the Particle Accelerator explosion two years ago" Stein says.

Jax sighs, "Look, man, I lost enough time in my life 'cause of that stupid thing going wrong. Now, you don't got a car I can fix, I can't help you."

"If you would consider coming back to S.T.A.R. Labs with us, I believe we can help you" I say hoping **[English is hard and it's my first language, it's hope by the way]** to convince him.

"Help me how?" Jax says now interested.

"Well, we know what the Particle Accelerator did—" Barry starts then is interrupted by Jax saying "Look, I already told you, I don't talk about that night"

"Why is that?" Barry questions.

"Because that's when everything changed. I got hit hard. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Busted up leg, torn ACL. The look on my mom's face, I knew any dreams I had of playing pro ball were over" Jax says in a mournful tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Barry says.

"Yeah, well... look, I gotta get back to work" Jax says pointing at the back.

"Yeah, um... Here, it's just... it's our number. Just think about it, okay?" Barry says handing Jax a sheet of paper.

 **Back to S.T.A.R Labs so I can slap Hewitt**

Hewitt laughs as he says, "I've always thought my destiny was for greater things. And people, of course."

"Well, when it's all said and done, flying will be the least impressive of your new abilities" Caitlin says also laughing.

"Man finally achieves the promise of the Atomic Age" Hewitt says happily.

"Caitlin, what's going on?" Barry questions.

"Hi, I'm glad you're back. This is Dr. Henry Hewitt. This is Barry Allen, Professor Martin Stein and Gretchen Jaet"

"How do you do?" Stein says.

"The illustrious Martin Stein. I've read all your papers back at Hudson, especially on transmutation. Fascinating. You're a legend" Hewitt says praising Stein.

"Oh, please. I think you're overestimating my contribution to the field. I-I appreciate your enthusiasm" Stein says humbled.

"Isn't he great?" Caitlin says smiling.

"He's got an ego the size of Texas, but, yeah, he's all right" Cisco says then turns to us and asks, "So, where's Jefferson Jackson?"

"We just need more time" Barry says.

"We don't have more time. I couldn't find another power source for the cane and that thing's running out" Cisco says worriedly.

"Okay, then let's do the merge. Hewitt's in" Caitlin says.

"What do you mean? You told him the details of the Firestorm Matrix?" Barry questions.

"Absolutely, becoming Firestorm is a huge life change" Hewitt says excited.

"He needs to know what he's getting himself into" Caitlin counters.

"If I remember correctly, vector, variance, hypotenuse—" Stein starts then Hewitt joins in "Proton, neutron, go H.U.!"

"Aw, look at that, that's so cute" Caitlin says.

"We'll have two Professor Steins if this works" I say faking enthusiasm.

"It's gonna work" Caitlin tells me.

"Yeah. Okay" I say sarcastically.

"When I put this splicer on your chest you're gonna feel a rush. That's a molecular primer being released into your body. Then you can make physical contact with Professor Stein, and... whoosh Firestorm Matrix will take over. Easy enough. Ready?" Cisco explains.

"No time like the present" Hewitt says.

"Thank you, my dear. Okay" Stein says and they touch hand and nothing happens.

"Try again" Caitlin says, "This is unexpected."

"Something's supposed to be happening, right? Why isn't it working?" Hewitt questions angrily.

"I told you so my feelings are usually correct" I says victoriously.

"Uh, well, looks like you two aren't compatible after all" Caitlin says a little upset.

"I'm just gonna..." Cisco says taking the splicer.

"So all this was for nothing?" Hewitt says.

"Believe me, no one is more disappointed than I am" Stein says deeply saddened.

"Yeah, don't be so sure about that. Next time, try to get your act together before you get someone's hopes up" he says as he angrily storms out hitting me a little too hard.

"I know this is a bad and all but um where am I sleeping tonight" I say while everybody gives me a strange look, "well can I get an answer I'm kinda tired"

Barry shakes his head, "Right you can sleep in the guest bedroom at Joe's house"

And then it hits me. This was really happening I wasn't home and we didn't have a way for me to get home I fall on my knees as they rush over to me _Sorry having an emotional breakdown can't help it. I love my house_ I think as they ask me what's wrong out loud I say, "This is really stupid, but it's finally hit me, I have no way home. I stuck here forever."

 **Whoa I have emotions well over to a Mercury Labs By the way a lot of what I'm writing is just to add development to the story.**

"Move the show-and-tell to next Tuesday, remind me to call Richard tomorrow about the shareholders meeting, and where are we with the replacement for Doctor Snow?" Doctor McGee asks her assistant.

"Uh—" the assistant starts then an alarm sounds. "Applied sciences." The two people race over

"Stop! Don't move!" Doctor McGee yells then stops then says one word that makes the man look over at them, "Harrison?"

 **The Next Day [Don't worry the emotional breakdown that Gretchen had will be explained later but now we must go to the scene of the crime with Joe and Patty]**

 _No One's POV_

"Detective West, Thank you for coming" Dr. McGee says. **(I don't know her name)**

"Doctor McGee, this is my new partner, Detective Spivot" Joe says pointing at Patty

"It's nice to meet you" Dr. McGee says to Patty then turns to Joe, "I was saddened by Detective Thawne's passing. Please extend my condolences to your daughter"

"Thank you. On the phone you mentioned this was a sensitive matter" Joe says in a questioning tone.

"It is, and I called you directly because I've always appreciated your discretion in the past" Dr. McGee replies.

"Of course, can you tell me what was stolen?" Joe asks.

"It's not so much what was stolen, but who stole it. The person who broke into my facility last night was Harrison Well" Dr. McGee says in a serious tone.

Patty gasps as Joe says, "Harrison Wells is dead."

"I seem to recall the circumstances around his passing were a bit inconclusive. Is there any possibility he could be alive?" Dr. McGee questions.

"Zero possibility" Joe says automatically.

"I knew the man for over 20 years. I know who I saw. The only thing distinctively different was... he's walking again." Dr. McGee says thoughtfully then goes serious, "Like I said, I trust your discretion. You have full access to the facility. Thank you again, Detective"

"First a shark-man, now a dead man walking. We need to call Barry, get him in here first" Patty says as her and Joe walk away.

"Barry can't hear about any of this" Joe says as he stops Patty from taking out her phone.

"What-why?" Patty says confused. **(P.S they are over at the Precinct)**

"Because he's got a lot on his plate. He's got a friend who's sick who he needs his help, and Harrison Wells is the man who murdered his mother. Once he hears that—" Joe says then Patty interrupts with,

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Joe continues, "but... not a word to him or anyone, okay?"

"Okay. Yeah, it's just, I'm not really good at lying" Patty says nervously.

"Well, you better learn, quick" Joe says without a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Yeah, definitely" Patty says as the elevator bell dings and they walkout and Joe sees Francine and says to Patty, "Spivot, go on ahead"

"Sure" Patty says not knowing what's going on.

"This is the last time you ever show up here. Do you understand?" Joe says grabbing Francine.

"I needed to talk to you again" Francine says in an important information tone.

"How much clearer do we need to be? Iris and I do not want you in our lives. Leave, please. Go home, live your life" Joe says sternly.

"Joe, there's something else. I wanted to tell you when I first saw you, but—" Francine stampers out.

"What is it?" Joe asks concerned.

"Few months ago, I started getting weak. The doctors ran a bunch of tests, they couldn't figure it out. But finally, they did. Said I have something called MacGregor's. Supposedly it's pretty common among ex-addicts. Told me I had till the end of the year if I'm lucky" Francine says finally.

"Is-is that why you came back?" Joe questions.

"I just want my daughter to know me... this me" Francine says gesturing at herself.

 **And Thus I give you a special treat I was gonna wait for Christmas to upload the whole episode but exams are almost over so treat to you**

 _Thanks to those who Follow/Favourite this Story_

 _Auriko_

 _Leahnc122_

 _Nameless Angel 00_

 _PapaFrita361_

 _Rachel420_

 _Shay-Gl1tch0ut_

 _Snowtiger 21_

 _TrisanaShadows_

 _alexisb127_

 _bunny456_

 _corallynblack_

 _sarahcobbler_

 _theson_

 _The Fangirl of Awesome Stuff_

 _Topherlee2_

 _corallynblack_

 _grapejuice101_

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL**

 **-WAY**


	8. Filler of Firestorm Part 2

**I GOT A BETA!**

 **Their name is The Blueberry Blonde and she seems pretty cool.**

 **SORRY THIS IS LATE. FAMILY IS HORRIBLE**

 **HERE IS THE CHAPTER**

 **DISCLAIMER:** NEVER WILL OWN THE FLASH

 _ **I don't need a Previously On That's Impossible**_

 **THIS PART HAPPENS AT THE SAME TIME AS FRANCINE AND JOE'S TALK**

 _Gretchen's POV_

"I'm BOOOOORED" I say plopping onto the hospital bed in the cortex

"Hi bored," Barry starts, "I'm—"

"If you want to have children in the future don't even think about finishing that sentence" I say as I sit up, hold out my hand, and will a flame to appear. "I think I got it this time guys. I can officially make a small flame appear and not burn everything down" I say excited and extinguish the flame then I think back to yesterday, how I discovered my power. I had just had a emotional breakdown and …

 **FLASHBACK TIME**

 _I was having a serious waterworks problem tears wouldn't stop coming out._

" _Uh Caitlin should a girl be crying this much" Cisco questions as I dig deeper into Barry's shoulder._

" _Well what would you do if you found out you couldn't go home? She can cry all she wants" Caitlin says as she pats my shoulder._

" _No no" I say wiping the tears from my eyes and at the same time standing up even though they protest, "I'm gonna go outside and cool down. When I get emotional I have to do something, not just sit around crying, if I don't I tend to explode and it's not pretty."_

" _Okay but call us," I give Barry a look. He sighs and takes out his phone and hands it to me, " with this, Okay" Barry says his voice full of concern._

" _Okay" I say walking out. It's colder than I thought so I cross my arms and pace back and forth. Sighing I start talking aloud, "This is just great I finally get my wish to meet some fictional character and I hate it. No it's not that I just never imagined I'd never be able to get back. I mean they are all nice and all but I can't do any family stuff with them. Like late night talks with Cat, playing Barbies with Heidi, playing with Aurora and Lacus, even fussing on Wally I miss. Then my school friends, I can no longer talk with Audrey or Drew, I can't make jokes with Jordyn, most importantly I can talk with Joseph anymore. We were gonna go see_ The Force Awakes _together and now," I sniffle, "I can't even see him anymore." In my own self wallowing I didn't even hear the loud crashing noise. Suddenly a shadow was over me, I scream, and the dude puts his hand over my mouth, "Scream and I'll kill you" he says as I feel something poking my back, hard. "I came here to kill the Flash but I guess a hostage is just as good." I roll my eyes and think_ Why dose everybody want to kill the Flash. _"Hey S.T.A.R Labs I got your little friend here give me the Flash and I won't kill her and don't think you can speed her out of here. I have powers of my own some that can stop lighting in it's tracks. So bring him out in 1 minute or Kerrk goes your friend." One second later we feel a breeze come though and bam Barry is here, "Okay I'm here now let her go. She's an innocent girl and you want me" Barry says in his 'I mean business voice'_

" _Wow you superhero type a really gullible aren't you don't you know bad guys don't go on the word." He laughs and shoves the knife into my back. All I know is white hot pain as I close my eyes and he throws me to the ground, hard. I hear Barry fighting the man and the dude yelling, "I wasn't lying when I said I could stop you easily" then I hear a groan of pain that sounds like Barry. I open my eyes and stand up weakly and say, "No one hurts my friends" and throw up my arms, not knowing what I'm doing, yell "I don't give in easily" and fire comes out of my hands and burns the dude. When he falls to his knees I stop and fall from lack of energy as I'm about to close my eyes I see Caitlin and Cisco come out and I close my eyes and enjoy the sweet bliss of darkness._

 _When I come to Caitlin is standing over me, "Are you okay, Gretchen? That was quite the wound on your back especially since the knife was still in there"_

" _What happened?" I question till it hits me. "I have a new power"_

" _That's what I needed to tell you your cells are way to hot to not be dead" Caitlin tells me._

" _Okay I got it I have figured out your name and the other dude, by the way his real name is James Chase, but his name is Zeus and your name is Phoenix" Cisco announces to us._

" _Why must you do this every time we get a meta-human?" Caitlin questions._

" _Because it makes it easier to accept, Caitlin. And Cisco I like it you could call me Nix for short" I say glad that I didn't kill the dude. "Ya know what guys I still upset, but I'm glad that I'm here. Now we need to solve Professor Steins problem. Also I've just realised I have been wearing this outfit for a while do we have a change of clothes I could have." I say as everybody laughs glad for the release._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

After an hour of practicing my breathing, _Avatar the Last Air Bender,_ I'm just about to practice summing a flame when we hear a ding from the computer signifying someone is coming using the camera we see its Jax and go to greet him.

"I'm really glad you decided to come" Dr. Stein says.

"I thought S.T.A.R. Labs had to shut down" Jax questions

"It's under new management" Barry says walking next to Jax.

Glancing around Jax sees a treadmill and asks, "Huh. Whoa, what kind of treadmill is that?"

"Cosmic" I say popping out from above laughing softly.

"Cool. So, let's get started. You got some kind of "Billion Dollar Man" technology that gonna fix my knee?" Jax questions.

"Actually, Jax, this isn't about fixing your knee" I say getting serious

"What are you talking about? And why is there a child here?" Jax asks I glare at the last comment but let it slide.

"When the Particle Accelerator exploded, the energy wave that collided with you is known as 'dark matter.' And it didn't just hurt your knee. It-it changed the molecular structure of your body" Dr. Stein says

"Whoa, hold on, Grey. So you're saying I'm like one of those meta-humans I keep hearing about on the news?" Jax says making the "time out" sign with his hands.

"Yes, I am. Please, call me Professor. We think you have potential capabilities" Dr. Stein says.

"What kind of capabilities?" Jax asks confused.

"The same as Professor Stein: the ability for your body to process fission and fusion. And you can harness excess energy and turn it into these massive nuclear blasts" Caitlin explains.

"And you can fly" I says excitedly.

"There's also that" Caitlin points.

"So you're saying you can do all this?" Jax says sceptically.

"Only during times of convergence with a willing partner" Dr. Stein explains.

"Convergence? You and me?" Jax laughs.

"Yes" Dr. Stein says gravely while we look at him expectantly.

Jax laughs again, "No, this is crazy."

"No, Jax, this is your chance to right the wrong that was done to you" Caitlin says expecting him to go along.

"Yeah, sorry, you got the wrong guy. I don't want nothing to do with this" Jax says sincerely sorry.

"Wait a second, we are giving you the chance to be a superhero, and you're gonna say no that quickly?" Caitlin questions.

"Yeah, not my kind of thing"

"If the man isn't willing to participate—" Dr. Stein interjects.

"Look, I saw your test scores, Jax. Your grades were good enough to get into college, but you didn't go. Why? Is this the type of guy you are? One setback and you fold? Well, then maybe you're not the guy for us anyway" Caitlin says to Jax.

"Well, maybe I'm not" Jax says finally getting angry.

"Jack—" Barry starts.

"Maybe this just wasn't meant to be" Caitlin says as Jax storms out all fired up **(Don't hate I had to)**

"Cait, come on," Barry starts.

"I mean, Jax could be our last chance at saving Professor Stein. He said no to being a superhero. Who does that? I mean, you didn't say no when you had the chance" Caitlin says as Barry shrugs then Caitlin turns to Cisco, "Cisco, would you?"

"Chance to have superpowers? Sign me up" I squeal as I recall that Cisco,already had his first Vibe already. They give a weird look, but Barry tells Caitlin.

"Look, we're asking Jax to change his entire life, to sacrifice what he does have. I mean, that's not a decision that can be made lightly. It took me a long time to figure out this whole hero thing"

"Exactly, which is why we need someone who wants to do this" Caitlin says as she grabs her keys and starts to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Barry yells to her.

"To get Hewitt back. We have to try again" Caitlin yells to us as she walks out.

 **OVER TO THE PRECINCT**

 _NO ONE'S POV_

"Human DNA?" Patty questions as batty hands her the information.

"Yup, definitely not a man-shark," Barry says, "Not even a land shark, Ma'am."

"Well, thanks for testing it for me" Patty says.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do now?" Barry questions.

"I don't know, probably file it under "never gonna happen." I have another case anyway"

"Oh, anything I can help you with?"

"No, no, no, no, Detective said definitely n-not"

"Is everything all good?"

"Sure, why?" Patty nervously laughs

" I don't know, you're just acting kind of different" Barry says staring at her.

"No! No. I'm the same old P. Spivot, you know?" Patty says trying not to sound nervous.

"What—" Barry starts then Patty cuts him off with a, "Actually, I have to go, but thank you so much for testing this, and I'll see you"

"Okay, I—" Barry laughs softly then he sees Joe and says, "Yo, Joe." **[It rhymes]**

"Hey" Joe says sounding dazed.

Barry picks that up straight away and asks him, "You good? Everything all right?"

"Yeah. No, I'm- just had hell of a day" Joe replies.

"Yeah?" Barry says with a silent _go on_.

Joe sighs, "Iris's mother, she told me she was dying" Barry face says _she might be lying,_ "Yeah, and I know Francine. She's telling the truth about this"

"Okay. Does Iris know?" Barry questions.

"Not yet. Did- did you need something?" Joe says realising that Barry is at his desk.

"Uh, no, no. I just, um... Patty said you that you don't want me on some case that she's on with you" Barry replies.

"No. I was checking out a lead. I'll let you know" Joe says waving it off.

"All right, cool" Barry says.

"What is up with you and my partner, anyway?" Joe says while Barry laughs, "Come on, I- Bar, you can't take your eyes off that girl"

"I don't know what you want me to tell you. I mean, she's great, you know. She's adorable and funny and we have a lot in common, but—" Barry starts.

"But, um." Joe questions.

"I don't know. She's not Iris, I guess" Barry shrugs.

"Right. You've known Iris since you were ten. You've been in love with her since forever. I mean, you two are friends now, but she was your first love. You're never gonna feel the same about anybody else, but you can't let that stop you from exploring something new" Joe says.

"Yeah" Barry says sighing.

 **TO HEWITT YAY**

 _Still No One's POV_

"And in happier news, remember Flash Day, the downtown celebration to honor Central City's one and only superhero? Just weeks—" the newscaster says as a man walks into Hewitt's workplace. **[I'm calling him Dr. Steve]**

"Hewitt, you have those nucleosome results?" Dr. Steve questions.

"Tomorrow" is all Hewitt says.

"I told you I needed them tonight" Dr. Steve says forcefully.

"And I'm telling you you'll have them tomorrow" Hewitt says as electricity sparking where is hand is.

"You know, I know you think you're smarter than everyone here, Hewitt, but I'm sick of your not doing your job, your not showing up. If I have any more trouble from you, you're done here" Dr. Steve tells Hewitt.

"What, you're gonna take the test away and give it to another lab rat of yours? You're gonna report me to the board? Or maybe you're thinking of firing me? I'd like to see you try! Now get the hell out of my lab!" Hewitt yells as Dr. Steve burns.

 **THE NEXT DAY AT S.T.A.R LABS**

 _Back to Gretchen's POV_

"What's being described as a "spontaneous energy malfunction" erupted last night at Eikmeier Technologies. Wanted for questioning is scientist Henry Hewitt" the same newscaster as earlier tells the Flash gang.

"Hewitt's dormant abilities must have been triggered when we attempted the merger. This could be catastrophic" Caitlin says.

"If his powers are anything like mine, he requires a grounding mechanism to stabilize his volatility. Otherwise—" Dr. Stein starts.

"Yeah, he's gonna pop his top, and he's got a long history of violence, according to his police record" I say putting my screen on the big screen.

"Police record? I didn't find a police record" Caitlin questions as she reviews what I put up

"Yeah, of course not, it was sealed, but I had a bad feeling about him and I was bored because I'm not going to school and I don't have control over my powers yet. So I went searching. One count battery, two counts aggravated assault, court-ordered anger management therapy" I list off.

"He seemed like such a nice guy. He even knew your Hudson nerd song" Cisco says.

Pr. Stein gasps and Caitlin goes over to him and says, "Whoa, you okay?"

"It appears Mr. Hewitt's stability isn't the only one in question. I think I need to lie down" Dr. Stein says.

"Yeah, I'll come with you" Cisco says taking Dr. Stein from Caitlin.

"Thank you" Dr. Stein replies.

"Professor Stein is getting worse. And Hewitt's like this because of me. And now Jefferson "Jackson will never come back because of what I said. I just didn't believe that he has what it takes" Caitlin worries.

"This isn't because you didn't believe in him" I chuckle at her confused look and continue, "Sometimes, great possibilities are right in front of us, and we don't see them, because we choose not to. I think that we need to be open to exploring something new"

 **TO APOLOGISE TO JAX IS WHAT CAITLIN WILL DO**

 _No One's POV_

"Let me guess, you don't got car troubles" Jax says.

"I came to apologize. I'm sorry for what I said" Caitlin says sincerely.

"It's fine. Apology accepted" Jax says.

"Look, we could really use your help to save Professor Stein" Caitlin says being nice.

Jax chuckles and says "That desperate, huh?"

"Yes." Caitlin sighs then decides to tell Jax a story, "My husband, Ronnie, he used to be Professor Stein's other half. He actually helped build the Particle Accelerator, and when it exploded, he was affected by it too. Ironically, that's how he got the chance to show the world what he was truly capable of. And he died saving this city."

"Wait, he was the guy that flew into the black hole? That was him? He was a hero" Jax replies astonished.

"You can be one too" Caitlin tells Jax.

"I never wanted to be a hero. What I wanted was to go to college, but we couldn't afford it. Football was my way in, until that got taken from me" Jax says trying to make a case.

"I know. Look, I know the Particle Accelerator took something from you. But it also gave you something in return, something even more spectacular, the opportunity to be part of something bigger, to be part of a team that's working to protect people from losing what you lost. I believe you were meant to be a hero" Caitlin says truly believing what she is saying.

Suddenly they hear electricity sparking and Caitlin and Jax comes face to face with a deranged Hewitt, "Whoa, hold on. I've been looking for you, Dr. Snow"

"Hey, look, man, we're- ugh!" Jax starts then gasps as Hewitt takes the go to city from the ceiling.

"You did this to me! But it's not what you promised, is it? Is it?" Hewitt yells at Caitlin.

"Come on!" Caitlin yells to Jax making it to her car.

"Where to?" Jax questions.

"S.T.A.R. Labs" Caitlin says.

 **JAX AND CAITLIN ARE ON THE MOVE**

 _ **Gretchen's POV**_

"Caitlin" Cisco sighs a breathe of relief.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin says marching over to Dr. Stein.

"Come here. Oh, good, you're here. This thing, it ran out, like, 30 minutes ago. His temperature is 142 degrees and rising fast" Cisco explains.

"He's going into rapid oxidation. We need to find a coolant" Caitlin tells us

"I think it's too late for that" I say.

"I'll do it. I'll merge with him" we all look at him confused till he explains, "You said this is a chance for me to be a part of something bigger than myself, to help people. That's what I want"

"You're sure? Once you merge, there's no going back on this" Barry questions.

"And you said I could fly, right?" Jax says without a hint of doubt.

"Damn right" Cisco says as I slap him he look confused till I say, "No cursing."

"Okay. So what do I do?" Jax questions.

"Okay, well, here's the abridged version. Professor Stein?" Cisco starts while we hear Dr. Stein groaning, " Professor Stein?"

"Clarissa, five more minutes" Dr. Stein says waving Cisco off.

"No, Professor, you have to get up. Jax is here" I say.

"Yeah. What?" Dr. Stein says confused.

"Jax is here" Cisco repeat.

"What? Here, grab onto me. Jax?" Dr. Stein tells Jax.

"Yeah" Jax says grabbing Dr. Stein.

"This is it. Whew" Barry says.

"You came back, Jefferson, thank you" Dr. Stein says surprised.

"Well, like my coach always said, "Out of yourself and into the team." So, how's this work?" Jax explains as he turns toward Cisco.

"Okay, all you're gonna do is touch him" Cisco says simply.

"And then what happens?" Jax says confused.

"You become Firestorm" I say excited to see the merge happen in real life.

"Okay" Jax sighs and touches Dr. Steins hand. A flash of light and only Jax is there.

"Jax? Is Professor Stein—" Caitlin asks.

"How will I know?" Jax asks. [ **Italic is Mental Pr. Stein** ]

" _Hello, Jefferson_ _"_ Dr. Steins says as Jax jumps at least five feet in the air.

"Now you know" I says hiding my laugh.

"Oh, so I get Grey as my copilot" Jax says calmly.

"Did no one ever inform you of that fringe benefit?" Cisco explains.

"So when do we get to take this for a test spin?" Jax questions as an alarm buzzes and Cisco and I rush over to the computer.

"Uh, how about now? It looks like Hewitt's re-charging at Central City High School's football stadium" Cisco tells him.

"Wait, that was where I got hurt" Jax says.

 **TO THE FOOTBALL FIELD**

 _Gretchen's POV/No One's POV_

"Cisco, cut the power to the field so he can't draw anymore energy" Barry yells on the intercom.

"I'm on it. Stand by" Cisco types a couple things on the computer and a moment later he says. "Boo-ya ka!"

"Hewitt! You need to stop! This is not who you are!" Barry yells.

"Stein? You chose him over me? That's who I'm supposed to be! I deserve the Firestorm Matrix!" Hewitt yells in frustration.

" _Move, now!_ _"_ Dr. Stein says as Jax gets pushed back, " _Calm down, Jefferson, focus. Use your natural athleticism to gain control_ _"_

"Hey, you okay?" Barry asks Jax.

"I was a quarterback. I know how to take a hit" Jax explains.

"Hey, guys, cutting the power didn't work. It's like the more we anger him, the stronger he gets" Barry tells us

"That's it, it's like one of those, uh, controlled fusion devices" Cisco says.

"Um... Tokamak?" I guess thinking about the episode.

"Yes, exactly, and the more powerful they become, the more unstable they become. Barry, make him angry, and he'll blow his fuse" Cisco yells into the coms.

"You up for a little game of 'catch me if you can?'" Barry asks Jax.

"Let's go for it" Jax tells him

"Okay" Barry says racing over to Hewitt. "Hey, Hewitt, over here! Paging Dr. Hewitt. Boo! Man, you are not good at this. Do you need a hug, Doctor?" Hewitt yells and tries to hit Barry but fails, "Come on, Hewitt, give me your best shot! Now" Barry says.

"Is that all you got, Hewitt? Man, no wonder you didn't make the cut if that's how you fight" Jax says and both Barry and Jax laughs.

"Aah!" Hewitt yells again trying to hit either one but failing miserably till he finally passes out.

"Not bad for your first go at this" Barry says congratulating Jax.

"Well, I had a great coach to help me through it. Isn't that right, Grey?" Jax says asking Dr. Stein.

" _Despite my initial reservations, we make a pretty fantastic team_ _"_ Jax and Barrylaughs

"Welcome aboard, Firestorm" Barry tells Jax.

 **NOW THIS IS JUST SETTING UP FOR WHAT'S NEXT**

 _No One's POV_

"Hi. Thank you for coming. You have no idea what this means to me" Francine tells Iris.

"My dad told me you were sick. You know, I wasn't sure that I could believe you, so I did some checking. Turns out you're telling the truth" Iris tells Francine.

"I would never lie to you about something so big" Francine says honestly.

"Really? 'Cause I was actually thinking that I could give you another chance after hearing that news. But you're still lying, still keeping secrets. I'm an investigative reporter, Francine. I uncover things that people want to keep hidden, like having a son. Iris- He was born eight months after you left Central City. Let me explain. Who's the father, Francine? Is it my dad? Do I have a brother? Wait, you know, I don't even want-I don't want to know. I mean, I wouldn't be able to tell if you were telling the truth or if it was another one of your lies, anyway. Oh. I want you to leave. You stay away from me, and you stay away from my father. If he finds out that he might have a son that grew up without even knowing him, it would crush him. Just..." Iris says trailing off, "Leave us alone" Iris says walking out.

"Iris, I was—" Francine starts.

 **NOW WE ARE GOING TO GO TO DR. STEIN'S HOUSE**

 _Gretchen's POV_

"And how is Mr. Hewitt? Seems like that last burst of energy has burnt him out" Dr. Stein questions.

"Our Tokamak's gone dark" Cisco says happily.

"Yeah, we're just gonna keep him safe and sound in the pipeline till he decides to keep quiet about all this. So you're gonna meet up with Clarissa?" Barry says.

"We're meeting in Pittsburgh in three days" Dr. Stein says.

"Why Pittsburgh?" I question even though I know the answer.

"A colleague of mine was monumental in helping train Ronald and me. She's graciously offered to help the two of us as well" Dr. Stein explains.

"How's she gonna help us?" Jax questions.

"Well, there were many aspects of our abilities that we never quite achieved. Hopefully now, we can fully realize that potential. Oh, my dearest Dr. Snow. Ronald may be lost to us, but he will never be forgotten" Dr. Stein tells Jax.

"Speaking of... this was Ronnie's. He always used it to find his way back home. I want you to have it" Caitlin says handing a compass to Jax.

"Thank you. You know, this whole thing is strange, being 50% of someone" Jax says.

"Yeah, but you're 100% a hero" Caitlin tells him while they laugh softly.

"I went ahead and recalibrated the splicer so the merging should be even smoother now" Cisco tells Dr. Stein.

"Thank you. If I may offer a bit of parting advice. Cisco, I know you're scared, but this ability you have is a gift, not a curse. It's natural to be apprehensive about the unknown, but look at Jefferson. He took a leap, and it changed his life for the better. The very thing that makes you different is what makes you special. Tell your friends. And now I believe it's time to take this show on the road- or to the sky, if I am to be literal." Dr. Stein says while we all laugh. "Are you ready, Jefferson?"

"All right. See you later" Jax says as they merge and takeoff.

"Yeah" I says softly.

"That was one hell of a leap of faith that kid took, merging with Professor Stein" Barry says.

"Yeah, it was. There's a lesson in there somewhere for you" I say jokingly. "Hey guys now that Jax and Pr. Stein are doing what ever that is can we get me daggers." They look at me strangely, "What?" I question. "I don't wanna rely on my powers only in a fight."

"Maybe" Barry says mysteriously.

"I'm not an idiot. I know _maybe_ , coming from adults, means no" I sigh deeply, "Coming from a family of 15 will teach you many things."

"Wait," Cisco says, "you came a family of 15. And you didn't tell us."

"We'll do y'all wanna get to know me," they all nod there heads, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"How about your favourite things to do?" Caitlin suggest.

"Okay well hmm I like to play my flute, read books, plot murders, and watch t.v. along with …" I say as we all walk to Caitlin's car.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Patty is walking out of the Precinct when she hears a noise _The man-shark is real_ she thinks as she yells. Then the Flash zooms in, "Zoom wants you dead" the thing growls. The Flash lets out a yelp as the man sharks lifts him up.

"Oh, my God, it's real. Hey! Put him down! Put your hands- your fins in the air!" Patty yells finding her voice. The man-shark whimpers as the Flash and Patty laugh. Then the Flash see a man he thought was dead and he races after him, "Who the hell are you?" He questions as he stares at the face of his former mentor Harrison Wells.

 **My sister and I freaked out when we saw Wells, I'm mean full on fangirling. Well sorry this late I had family stuff. And plotting murders is one of my favourite things to do, I not gonna do it but it's fun.**

 **Well Thanks To those who Follow/Favourited This Story**

Auriko

Leahnc122

Nameless Angel 00

PapaFrita361

Rachel420

Shay-Gl1tch0ut

Snowtiger 21

TrisanaShadows

WhiteTigerYay

alexisb127

bunny456

corallynblack

sarahcobbler

theson

Topherlee2

The Fangirl of Awesome Stuff

grapejuice101

 **This hasn't happened to my story but to all the haters out there who dis on people's stories STOP IT. People Have KILLED themselves over stupid comments. I HATE bullies and if you are one before you post a hurtful comment think about this. Would YOU want that to happen to you? No, then think twice.**

 **Aggravated Goodbye**

 **-WAY**

 **P.S. If you want to read a good PJO and Avengers crossover look at WhiteTigerYay's Hero I really like it and you might too**

 **P.P.S. I have a question for you: Have you ever been bullied? [** _I have. I'm a HUGE reader and, even going to a Catholic school, I was teased because of this._ **]**


	9. The Light and the Tiredness

**HELLO WORLD I'm here with a chapter that's on time and that was fun to write because I nearly added Gretchen punching Wells in the face several** _MILLION_ **times**

 **Thank you to: D.N.S Akina, Turlekeir42, and ramen-luver101 for reviewing and telling their bulling story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Me: I've gotten a special guest to do the disclaimer. Please put your hands together for… Leo Valdez._

 _Leo: Team Leo! Yeah let's go!_

 _Me: Can you say it so the readers can read this story._

 _Leo: Fine! Party Pooper. WAY doesn't own the Flash that belongs to the CW and DC comics. She only owns her OC Gretchen._

 _Me: Okay now on with the story._

* * *

 _ **Previously on That's Impossible**_

" _ **Who the hell are you?**_ _ **" He questions as he stares at the face of his former mentor Harrison Wells.**_

* * *

"Very strange to be holding your autobiography, especially when you didn't write it and it's not about you" Dr. Wells says holding up a book with his face on it.

"Dr. Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Gretchen Jaet meet Dr. Harrison Wells. from Earth-2" Barry explains to us.

"Hi" Caitlin says.

"Hi" Wells replies.

"So let me get this straight. You're the doppelgänger of the man who murdered his mom and is responsible for both Ronnie and Eddie's deaths?" Cisco questions.

"Yeah, but he's not even the doppelgänger of the Dr. Wells that we knew because that Dr. Wells' body had been taken over by the Reverse Flash, who was really Eobard Thawne and Eddie's distant relative from the future" Barry explains.

"Yeah, I didn't follow any of that. I'm my own man. I had nothing to do with the murder of your mother or your friend Ricky" Wells says.

"His name was Ronnie" Caitlin retorts.

"Him either. Question why is there a child here?" Wells questions while I groan

"Because, Harrison" I say and mumble a little too loudly, "Comic you is cooler."

"You told me you have proof of your identity?" Barry asks ignoring my comment.

"This almost hit me when I went through the portal. Your stabilized breach downstairs connects directly to the S.T.A.R. Labs on my Earth" Wells says holding something up.

"Technically, this could be mine, but I want to run some tests on you" Caitlin's says.

"I'll be genetically indistinguishable from my Earth-1 counterpart. Your tests will reveal nothing" Wells says exasperated.

"Great! Still gonna run 'em" Caitlin says while walking over to her area.

"Be my guest" Wells says at the same time I say, "It is Earth-2 Wells, Caitlin. Trust me."

"Why are we even listening to him? How do we know he's not evil like the other guy?" Cisco questions.

"He saved my life last night. The question is why. I'm guessing you didn't travel between dimensions just to meet The Flash" Barry tells us.

"That's exactly what I did. I came here to help you, Barry, to stop your greatest enemy" Wells explains.

"He already did that" Cisco tells Wells.

"I'm not talking about Reverse Flash. I'm talking about Zoom. I see you've already heard of him" Wells tells us.

"Yeah, Zoom has been sending meta-humans from your world through the breaches to fight me" Barry tells him.

"Well, they're the symptoms. Zoom's the plague, one that's infected my world, and now he's coming for yours" Wells says.

"What do you know about Zoom?" I question as I hop up to get a closer look at him.

"Everything. I created Zoom. I'm responsible for all the Earth-2 meta-humans, a fact I've ignored for far too long, but now I'm doing something about it" Wells tells me.

"Yeah, well, we're batting a thousand against these breachers" Cisco says aggravated.

"You're batting a thousand, Crisco? What's your sample size? Ten? Less? Zoom is obsessed with speed. He will never allow there to be another speedster in the multiverse, and he's gonna keep sending these metas here, one after the next, all with the same goal: to kill The Flash unless we stop him together" Wells says annoyed.

"Last time we listened to a guy with your face, some bad things went down. We lost people we cared about" Caitlin says in clam anger.

"Everyone loses someone they care about, Snow. The real test of character is what you do once they're gone" Wells says in equal clam anger.

Suddenly Joe has his gun out and bullets are headed for Wells. Then bullets clink on the ground and Barry is in front of Wells "Joe! Put the gun down!" Barry yells.

"How is he still alive? How are you still alive?" Joe questions rather loud.

"I don't know, because you missed?" Wells says sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm trying to keep him from shooting you" Barry barks then he turns to Joe and explains, "You're not helping. Let's take a walk, all right? It's all good. We know two people who can verify everything that this guy just said"

"Be careful" I say as they walk out

"I don't suppose you have a Big Belly Burger in this universe, do you?" Wells asks.

"I'm gonna kill you, Wells" I say, "You aren't helping your cause."

"What's wrong I'm trying to help you all" Wells says trying to defend his self **[I'm gonna kill English]**

"One. Sarcasm will get you killed, mostly by me. Two. Your Earth-1 'counterpart' killed a woman so you walk out that door without a disguise you will be sent to jail or killed. Three. You are just aggravating and I have anger issues" I explain pushing Wells, before I realize what is happening my eyes cloudy over and I'm sent into a vision. In the vision I see a scene I recognize from the beginning of this episode.

" _Hello. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Harrison Wells" Wells says._

" _We know you" someone in the crowd says as everyone applauds him._

" _Today, the future has arrived. Our city has seen incredible... impossible things: meta-humans... men and women... with extraordinary abilities: the ability to soar above buildings, to run faster than the speed of light. Unfortunately, most of these meta-humans have chosen the wrong path with these powers, a dark path. My team and I at S.T.A.R. Labs are committed to keeping up with these perilous times, and so may I present to you our new line of meta-human awareness apps? This technology will allow you to instantly detect the presence of a meta-human. You'll be instantly alerted to an approaching speedster, like Zoom or like..." Wells says but is cut off by the watch beeping the crowd claps as Jay Garrick appears, "Flash. Welcome, Flash" Wells continues._

" _Tell them the truth, Dr. Wells. Everything that has happened to this city the past two years is because of you. You created all of us metas. You created Zoom" Jay accuses Wells as the crowd gasps._

" _I created Zoom?" Wells questions taken back._

" _11 hours before the first meta sighting, enormous blasts of dark matter radiation were silently expelled beneath this lab" Jay explains._

" _I'm sorry, Flash, I believe all this fast running may have scrambled your brain" Wells says trying to cover himself._

" _You take no responsibility for the wreckage your mistakes have caused. Admit it, Wells, and then maybe you can truly help me do something about it" Jay says angrily._

" _Help you, because I'm the greatest tech entrepreneur of all time? You're the superhero, and we would all be safe if you would just do your job and stop Zoom" Wells practically yells as Jay. Jay looks like he's about to retort but angrily speeds off._

" _Well, I guess it's safe to say the speedster sensors work" Wells says at an attempt at a joke and the crowd laughs._

" _You okay, Dad?" His daughter says._

" _I'm fine, sweetie. Now where was I? Oh, that's right, the future" Wells says continuing._

 _Next thing I know I'm in I'm back at the cortex and Barry's in a bed and Caitlin is over him._

" _Hey, I think he's waking up. Barry." Caitlin says, "Barry? Can you hear me?"_

" _Hey" Barry says softly._

" _You scared the crap out of us" Cisco says._

" _You were gone for a long time" Vision me says._

" _How bad is it?" Barry questions._

" _Bad. If you didn't heal so quickly, I'd be very worried" Caitlin's says._

" _Linda... how is she?" Barry asks._

" _She's fine. She's staying with some friends out in Coast City" Vision me explains._

" _Zoom?" Barry questions._

" _Let's... Let's worry about Zoom when you're up and about, okay?" Caitlin says. Then Barry sits up really quick and grabs his legs. "Oh, no, you're staying put" Caitlin says._

" _Yeah, seriously, you got your ass kicked" Cisco says._

" _No, guys, I can't feel my legs," Barry says extremely worried, "I can't feel my legs."_

 _Then I'm in another place and Wells is talking to Zoom._

" _Time's up, Wells. What's it gonna be?" Zoom says in his distorted voice._

" _I know what you're doing. I know why you keep sending villain after villain from our Earth to this one. You want Barry to get faster. You want him to get stronger. You want him to become more powerful, more full of... speed force. You're fattening him up like a Christmas goose" Wells says._

" _The more power he has, the more I can take and you're going to help me" Zoom says._

" _Let me see her first" Wells says as Zoom speeds away and brings back his daughter._

" _Daddy?" Wells daughter sobs._

" _Are you okay? Did he hurt you, Jessie?" Wells questions._

" _Please help me. Don't let him take me back there" newly dubbed 'Jessie' sobs again._

" _I won't..." Wells says as Zoom whooshes her away._

" _Now decide. In return for your daughter's life..." Zoom negotiates._

" _I'll do it. I'll help you steal The Flash's speed" Wells says._

Then I'm back. I stumble and Wells catches me.

"What was that!?" He questions.

"Check your watch" I say wiping the tears from my eyes while standing up.

 **Over To Central City Picture News For Iris Linda Bonding.**

"I hope you're happy, Linda. Tanner's lawyers are threatening to sue us" Mr. Larkin says to Linda Park.

"I'm sorry, Chief. I don't care how many touchdowns Tanner throws. I'm not interviewing some roiled out jerk who hit his wife unless it's to hold him accountable for domestic violence" Linda explains.

"All right, run your story, Park. The sports page used to be a lot less complicated" Mr. Larkin says walking away.

"She shoots," Iris says imitating a swish, "She scores."

"It's just, every once in a while, you have to remind him it's the 21st century" Linda tells her coworker as they both laugh.

 **Over To CC Jitters to Discuss Harry**

"But that's not really him, the Wells who Eddie gave his life to stop?" Iris questions starting at her father in disbelief.

"Apparently not," Joe sighs.

"That's life in Central City these days, right?" Iris questions.

"You sure?" Joe replies.

"Dad, I'm fine, really" Iris persists.

"Good. I want to keep you that way" Joe says taking out a gun and half-hiding it tries to give it to his daughter.

"Dad" Iris says.

"Take it. I taught you how to use it for a reason. And I'm praying that Barry's right and this Wells means us no harm. Last year, you had Eddie to look out for you, but now, you can't murder somebody that everybody thinks is dead, right?" Joe explains.

"Put it away" Iris persists.

 **Now To Barry and Cisco**

"You do realize that when I said I wanted a drink, I didn't mean a latte, right? I was talking about alcohol. Like, mind-numbing alcohol" Cisco tells Barry as they get in line.

"All right, look, you got give him a chance, okay? He's not a speedster. He's just a regular, normal guy from another universe" Barry says.

"I never thought I'd miss time travel" Cisco says sighing.

"Time travel, huh?" Patty says popping out.

"Hey! Are you kidding?" Barry says nervously.

"Hi!" Patty sayslaughing, "Is there a meta-human who can time travel?"

"Time... no. Time travel's not real" Barry says.

"'Cause that would be pretty cool!" Cisco says faking excitement.

"Not so sure about that. Patty, you know Cisco Ramon, right?" Barry says gesturing at Cisco.

"Yeah, you're the scientific advisor on meta-humans to the CCPD, right?" Patty questions.

"Yeah, that's me" Cisco says with enthusiasm.

"Nice. Hey, Barr, did you hear I was right about King Shark?" Patty asks.

"King Shark?" Barry questions.

"Nice name. I like her" Cisco says to Barry.

"Yeah, yeah, King Shark almost ate The Flash" Patty explains.

"Oh, nah, I'm sure The Flash had it handled" Barry says.

"Oh, no, I was there. I saw it all. Some hooded guy saved his life" Patty says.

"Wait, and you're not, like, traumatized or anything?" Barry questions.

"I just watched a half man-half shark take on the fastest man alive. I love this city" she says laughing then her phone vibrates. "See... sorry. Oh, uh, Captain just texted me. He wants me to write my police report. Uh, you maybe want to write it with me?"Patty asks hopeful.

"Uh, I can't tonight. I'm busy. Um, yeah, sorry. Oh, yeah, okay. I've just got science stuff. Stuff I gotta science the stuff out of" Barry says trying, and failing, to come up with an excuse.

"Maybe next time" Patty says disappointed.

"Yeah! Coolio. Yeah. But I'm gonna actually skip the coffee and go get a head start, so... Oh. Good to see you guys" Patty says waving goodbye.

"Yeah" Barry says as as she leaves.

"For real?" Cisco says with disbelief on his face.

"Stop, all right? I was gonna ask her out, and then a man-shark tried to eat me, and then Dr. Wells the sequel showed up" Barry explains to him.

"Okay, can we not use the name "Dr. Wells"? I'm just gonna call him 'Harry'" Cisco tells him.

"Okay. Harry, yeah" Barry confirms.

"Listen, there's always gonna be Harrys out there, but you can't let the Harrys of the world get in the way of you living your life. Ask Patty out. You gotta... you gotta be bold" Cisco says trying to give Barry a pep talk.

"That's tough talk. When was the last time you asked a girl for her number?" Barry says half laughing.

"Watch and learn"' Cisco tells Barry walking to the barista.

"I'm watching" Barry's says.

"Hi. What can I get you?" The barista, Kendra Saunders, asks.

"Hi, there" Cisco says.

"Hi... again" Kendra says confused. "Uh... Do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah, I'll get some coffee" Cisco says then shakes his head and says "No, uh, no, I don't want coffee. You know what I do want though? I want to ask you this. Do you want to go out with me?" Cisco ask as Kendra stares speechless, .Oh. To... we... I mean, we could go get coffee or we... No. That's a no. That's totally cool. It's cool. Respect"

"Yo, dude, you good? It's her loss" Barry says as Cisco breathes deeply and Barry asks scared for his friend, "Hey, what's up?"

"We have another breacher" Cisco says shaking off whatever happened.

"What? How do you know?" Barry questions.

"Central City Bank. You gotta go now!" Cisco persists.

"All right" Barry says speeding off.

 **TO THE BANK**

"You got my attention" Barry, now the Flash, tells Dr. Light.

"Flash" Dr. Light says throwing a ball of light to make her escape.

 **OVER TO S.T.A.R Labs**

 _Gretchen's POV_

"Her name is Doctor Light," Jay explains, "Small-time thief on my Earth until exposure to the dark matter from the Particle Accelerator and became a meta-human with the ability to derive power from starlight."

"Oh, very cool." Cisco says impressed.

"Stars having a temperature of 5,300 degree kelvin and a blinding luminosity, I would say, 'Not very cool at all'" newly dubbed Harry says.

"You know, our Dr. Wells may have been evil, but you're just a dick" Cisco says annoyed.

"Okay, so obviously, Zoom brought her here from your Earth like the others" I say glaring at Cisco and Harry.

"Mm-hmm. Now that we know that, we can use that to gain advantage" Harry tells us.

"What do you mean?" I questions nervous about the answer.

"We capture Doctor Light and use her to lure Zoom here" Harry explains.

"You are insane!" Jay yells.

"Okay, we are not luring Zoom anywhere!" Barry says calmly.

"Apparently, they know each other, and Jay is not a fan" Caitlin explains.

"Huh. Well, well, well. Like everyone else, I assumed Earth-2 Flash was dead. Why am I not surprised to find Jay Garrick here, still alive and in hiding a full universe away from Zoom?" Harry says very annoyed.

"I'm not in hiding. Zoom nearly killed me and stole my speed before the Singularity pulled me here" Jay defends.

"Is that right?" Harry questions.

"Yeah, that's right" Jay says defensive.

"Well, whatever the case, in your absence, Zoom has only gotten more powerful, faster. Barry, you have to defeat Zoom now while you still can" Harry tells him.

"No, this isn't the time to be reckless. We don't even know why Zoom sent Doctor Light here. She's a thief, not a killer" Jay says defending Light.

"Zoom can make people do things out of character" Harry says. _Yeah you would know Harrison_ I think.

"Thief or not, she'll kill you" Jay tells Barry.

"All right, look, hey, we can decide what to do with Light later. First, we have to find her, okay? Hey, how did you know that she was breaking into the bank?" Barry says very annoyed at Harry and Jay.

"I got an alert on my phone. There is a little ring-a-ding every time, like, there's a robbery at a bank" Cisco says a little to quickly.

"What?" Barry questions.

"But you know what?" I say trying to save Cisco, "I think I can get the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to scan for any irregular solar radiation emissions and we can find Doctor Light's light."

"Okay, I'm gonna also call Joe, see if CCPD has any leads. Why don't we keep them apart until I get back?" Barry asks Caitlin.

"I am sure that won't be a problem" Caitlin assures Barry.

 **TO see Barry and Patty flirt (** _SHIP SHIP SHIP_ **)**

 _No One's POV_

"Hey! Hey. How's your science stuff?" Patty asks Barry.

"I finished it. Um, did you get your report done?" Barry questions.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It wasn't as much fun writing it by myself, but..., " Patty laughs, "I'll see ya."

"Yeah. Hey, do you ever feel completely overwhelmed by everything that you have to do in a day and it feels like the one thing that you actually want to do is the thing that gets lost?" Barry asks.

"I'm confused. What?" Patty questions.

"I've been thinking, for a while now actually, would you want to get dinner with me sometime?" Barry springs on Patty.

"Yeah, this isn't gonna be one those things where I get really excited and then, you know, more science stuff comes up, right?" Patty questions.

"No, no, that's not... um, tomorrow? We can grab an early dinner. I don't want to wait anymore" Barry says.

"Okay. Looking forward to it" Patty replies.

 **OVER TO S.T.A.R. Labs Again**

 _Gretchen's POV/No One's POV_

 _Feeling better 'cause I'm over you_ _I learned my lesson, it left a scar_ _Now I see how you really are_ _You're no good, you're no good_ _(That was the Music_ _️)_

"Hey, Harry. Hey, over here. Hey! Come inside. Use my workroom. Use my computer! I don't care!" Cisco says sarcastically.

"Thanks" Harry says not hearing the sarcasm.

"You and Wells prime have very different musical tastes. His were better" Cisco says aggravated by Harry.

"This Harrison Wells and I are very different but similar in some respects. I see he made almost the same mistake I did with the Particle Accelerator" Harry says backing away from Wells old notes.

"He did a lot of terrible things, and none of them were by mistake" Cisco says like a child.

"What did he do to you? I know he caused the Singularity, murdered Barry's mother, blah, blah, blah, blah. What did he do to you? You can barely look me in the eye. Why is that? What did he do to you?" Harry questions.

"He shoved his hand through my chest. He stopped my heart" Cisco says clutching his chest.

Harry chuckles,"Ouch, okay, that would do it, but you survived that. "

"Only because Barry erased that timeline" Cisco says.

"I see. Barry traveled in time" Harry says.

"Twice" Cisco points out"

"Hmm," Harry says. "What's the deal? You don't have to like me. I don't like you, but you have to work with me to stop Zoom and Doctor Light. Can you do that?"

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" Cisco replies.

"I guess we will. One more thing... you said that girl was going to re-task the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite?" Harry questions.

"To scan for solar emissions, yeah, we're up and running" Cisco says.

"I'd like to examine your program. I want to see if it works" Harry asks as I walk in.

"Oh crap," I say widening my eyes, "I meant to keep you two apart." "Don't worry. It'll work" Cisco says at the same time. "Harry's starting to get on my nerves" he tells me as everyone else walks in, "And what do you mean you meant to keep us apart."

"The silent alarm just went off at the Bank of Central City" I say trying to distract him.

"That's gotta be Doctor Light" Barry says.

"Could be a trap" Harry chips in.

"Barry, trust me, Doctor Light is not a killer. You can talk to her" Jay says ignoring Harry's comment

"Okay" Barry says while I'm debating to tell Barry about Linda or not. Going on a limb here I say, "Barry,when you her face be careful. Light can be blinding." He nods his head and speeds off.

 **TO THE BANK OF CENTRAL CITY**

"Looking for this? I know Zoom sent you here to kill me. Good news, you don't have to do that" Barry says with a smile on his face.

"Not if I can get out of town with that cash" Dr. Light says determined.

"And then what? Zoom's not gonna like that you ditched him, right? My friends and I can help you" Barry says trying to reason with her.

"Nobody can protect me from Zoom!" She yells in reply.

"All right, why don't we take it down a lumen, have a normal conversation, all right? Thank you." Barry says holding his hands up in surrender as Dr. Light's helmet flys off her head, "Linda? Linda Park?"

"How do you know my name?" Dr. Light sash in shock.

"I don't understand" Barry says in confusion.

"This was a mistake" Dr. Light grunts and throws a ball of light.

"Barry close you eyes" I yell into the com as Barry grunts in pain.

"Barry, what's happening?" Caitlin asks.

"I can't see. Guys, I can't see" Barry says worried.

 **BACK TO S.T.A.R. Labs**

"I still can't see. How long is this gonna last?" Barry says annoyed.

"You're suffering from solar retinopathy. Your retinas are severely damaged. You're lucky you're not permanently blind. But with your rapid regeneration abilities, your sight should return soon. 6.25 hours by my estimation" Caitlin says relived.

"All this could have been avoided if you just stopped Light instead of chitchatting with her" Harry says annoyed.

"She caught Barry off guard" I say defending Barry.

"Always an excuse with you, right?" Harry questions. "He's the fastest man alive. How could she possibly do that?"

"Because Light looks exactly like my ex-girlfriend, Linda Park" Barry says entering the conversation.

"That's why Zoom sent her... because he knew you'd hesitate" I say thinking aloud.

"That means Zoom had to have known somehow that Linda was your ex. Which is why Barry has to act now, before Zoom sends another double from Barry's life" Harry replies.

"All right, right now, I'm more worried about Linda. When I saw who was under the mask, I said her name. What if Light didn't even realize that she had a doppelgänger here until I accidentally told her? The first thing that Atom Smasher did when he crossed the breach was to kill his doppelgänger" Barry explains.

"Yeah, but Light's not like Atom Smasher," I say thinking about the episode, "but she will do something" I say trying to be vague.

"We should keep an eye on your Linda" Jay says.

"All right, I'll go," Barry says trying to speed off but runs into a wall, "Oh! Sorry."

"Bro" Cisco yelps.

"Barry!" Caitlin yells too.

"What?" Barry questions.

"Ooh! Okay, okay. You can't do anything until your sight returns" Caitlin says sweetly.

"No, no, no, come on, here's the little rail here" I say walking over to them.

"I'll do it" Jay says.

"I'll go with you!" Caitlin says sounding eager.

"Hey, Barry! Hey. I came as soon as I heard..." Iris starts then stops when she sees Harry, "You look just like him"

"I'm guessing my counterpart did something to offend her as well?" Harry questions looking at me.

"Her fiancé died because of him" I say annoyed.

"Oh" is all Harry can say. Then he turns to me and asks, "How did you know about Barry's eyes, Ms. Jaet"

"Umm" I say trying to keep in the conversation of Barry and Iris, "They didn't tell you yet" Harry looks confused, "I'm not from here," I continue, "I'm from another Earth, but not yours I'm calling it Earth-3 to make it easier."

"This is interesting. What is different about your earth?" Harry questions as I refuse to answer him to annoy him as I tune in on Barry and Iris's conversation.

"Yeah, I know, but really, I'm fine, okay? I should be asking how you're doing" Iris says then a phone vibrates, "That's me" Barry says technical for his phone while Iris slaps his hand away.

"I got it. Barry, let me help you. I got it. Uh, "Running a little late. P." Who's P?

Barry sighs, "P. That's Patty."

"My dad's partner Patty?" Iris questions.

"Mm-hmm" Barry nods.

"What is she running late for?" Iris questions again.

"Um, our first date" Barry says nervously.

"That's so great! She's great" Iris says with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, no, Patty's great. I just, you know... I doubt she's gonna give me another shot when I have to cancel on her" Barry says worried.

"Don't cancel" Iris persists.

"I'm blind, Iris. A literal blind date. It's not gonna work" Barry says while chip in with, "You do go on the date, Barry," he looks confused I sigh and continue, "It involves a pair of sunglasses and a mike" I say mischievously.

 **TIME SKIP: Barry and Patty's Date**

 _Gretchen's POV/No One's POV_

"To your left. Other left" Cisco says to Barry over a mike.

"Cisco" Barty says annoyed.

"Sorry about him, Barry. Okay. She's two steps in front of you" I say glaring at Cisco.

"Nice glasses" Cisco and I hear Patty say.

"Hey, hey! Touchdown" Cisco yells.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" Barry apologies.

"No, don't be. You know, I actually judge my dates on whether or not they stand me up, so you are off to a great start" Patty says.

"What do you mean? Who would stand you up?" Barry questions.

"Oh, I have a reputation. Not that kind of reputation. That's not what I meant," Patty laughs, That's embarrassing. You know, I actually... I arrested a boyfriend once."

"Oh" Barry says in surprise.

"A very ex-boyfriend, while we were at dinner. He got really wasted and decided to insult the waitress, so I cited him for public intoxication" Patty rushes out.

"That is hilarious" Barry replies.

"Yeah" Patty says as they both laugh.

"Special" Barry says.

"So... Dude, she looks amazing. You have to tell her how amazing she looks" Cisco says while I glare daggers at him.

"You look amazing, Patty. Barry says going along with what Cisco said.

"Uh, thanks, I actually had a really hard time trying to figure out what to wear, like, if I should wear a dress or if this color was a little weird" Patty says relaxing.

"No, you look great. Um, yeah, no, that... what would you call that color?" Barry says with a clear _Cisco help_.

"Um, uh... I can't tell. The feed's black and white" Cisco says worried and I think about the episode _Is it brown, burgundy, maroon?_

"I don't know" Patty says.

"Yeah, whatever it is, that color should thank you for wearing it" Barry says while Patty laughs.

"My man. Smooth," then Cisco winces as Barry knocks over a glass, "Not smooth" Cisco says as Barry and Patty both giggle.

"Oh, wine list" Patty says.

"Here we go" the waiter says.

"Uh, yes, uh, got it. Thank you. Um... Um, you know, why don't you... Oop! Sorry" Barry stampers out.

"No, that's okay" Patty say.

"The guy always picks. Why don't you choose?" Barry tell Patty.

"Yeah, what do you want, red or white?" Patty questions.

"Whatever you'd like" Barry replies.

"Uh, yeah" Patty says sounding a little confused.

"You got this. Why do you even need us?" Cisco tells Barry.

"Hey Cisco do we have any pillows here?" I ask as I yawn.

"Yeah, I think there are some in the med bay. Why?" He asks confused.

"I'm tired," I yell as I make a small bed on the ground, "so I'm sleeping wake me up when you get a call from Jay or Caitlin." Cisco try's to get some information out of me but I'm too tried to care. A few minutes after my head touches the pillow I'm asleep.

 **STAKE OUT Rhymes(** ish **) With Make Out [** _Gretchen's asleep the rest of this chapter_ **]**

"Here you go" Caitlin says handing Jay a cup of coffee.

"Thank you. Classic stakeout fuel" Jay tells her.

"Yeah. You have coffee on your Earth, right?" Caitlin says confused.

"I think coffee's the one constant in the multiverse" Jay says as they both laugh.

"So I don't mean to pry, but when Wells keeps referring to you and Zoom, what's he talking about?" Caitlin says getting serious.

"I fought Zoom many times, each time barely escaping with my life," Jay sighs. "So yeah. Maybe I didn't always confront him when I should have. Truth is, Zoom scared me. He stole the most precious thing from me: my speed. I didn't want Barry to suffer the same fate."

"Well, maybe if you just sat down with Wells, talked to him about it..." Caitlin starts but Jay cuts her off. "No, no, no. Do not trust Wells, Caitlin. The guy was more than happy to make money off the meta-human problem with his tech apps, and now he's obsessed with Zoom. Something has changed and not just because I disappeared"

"Well, I don't trust Wells. I trust you" Caitlin laughs.

 **Back to the Date**

Patty giggles"So I've actually been dying to ask you, what was it like to be struck by lightning?"

"Mm. Life-changing, to be honest" Barry tells her.

"Did it hurt?" Patty says worried.

"I mean, all I really remember is feeling electricity surging through my body. It was an intensity I had never felt, like I was instantly connected to everything around me. Then I woke up from a coma nine months later. Waking up in the future like that, it's like time travel" Barry explains as they both chuckle.

"Sort of, yeah. - Yeah. When I was nine, I actually drowned. I hit my head on the diving board and fell into the swimming pool. Uh, my heart stopped for, I think, two minutes until my dad rescued me and saved my life" Patty tells Barry.

"Yeah. So I guess we've both cheated death" Barry says as they both laugh.

"I've been through a few things in my life that taught me not to be afraid of anything. I think fear is what holds people back from being who they should be" Patty explains.

"Ugh, preach!" Cisco exclaims as Barry clears his throat. "Yeah, I'm still here, creepin' and peepin'."

"You okay?" Patty questions.

"Sorry, I just... Yeah, I really agree with that" Barry makes up.

"Really?" Patty questions.

"Mm-hmm" Barry nods.

"I think another thing, too, I think you can't see me" Patty says.

"Abort!" Cisco yells.

"What? What do you mean?" Barry sputters out.

"I think you can't see me. Come on, I would not be a good detective if I couldn't have figured this one out" Patty says.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. I'm really sorry and embarrassed I didn't say anything. I had my pupils dilated earlier" Barry explains.

"Barry. Oh, my God! Barry!" Patty exclaims.

"And I really didn't want to cancel" Barry continues as they both laugh then he takes off the sun glasses.

"Barry! I lost my eyes!" Cisco yells.

"No, you have a great smile" Barry says.

"Really, how do you know I'm smiling?" Patty questions.

"Just a hunch" Barry says as they laugh.

 **Back to the Make- Stake Out (** Yeah I ship Jay and Caitlin so what **)**

"Okay, so what else is different about our worlds? Do you have Tahiti?" Caitlin quizzes Jay.

"Never been, but I do love Atlantis" Jay says.

"As in the lost city submerged in the ocean somewhere?" Caitlin says confused.

"Well, it's actually above water on my Earth. One of my best friends is from there" Jay explains.

"I would love to see it" Caitlin says in awe.

"It's special. It's the kind of place you never want to leave" Jay says as he leans in to kiss Caitlin. Then Dr. Light sends a bast of light and flips the car.

 **Inside Central City Picture News**

"Hello, gorgeous. Everybody out, now! Go! Go, go, go. Go, move, quick" Dr. Light yells at wall the people in the building, but when she sees her Earth-1 double she says,"Except you"

"I don't think so" Mr. Larkin says. Insist

"No, no, she's leaving with us" Iris helps.

"Not today" Dr. Light says refusing.

"What do you want from me?" Linda screams.

"Your life" She states simply.

 **Outside With Caitlin and Jay**

"Doctor Light" Caitlin says trying to shake back the nausea.

"Oh, no" Jay says irritated.

"Go" Caitlin insist as Jay climbs I pout of the van.

 **Back Inside**

"I've never killed anyone before, but it's not murder if it's your double, right?" Dr. Light quirks.

"Why are you doing this?" Linda yells again.

"It's the only way that I can stay alive. To become you. I'm sorry, Linda" Dr. Light says sounding sincere. As Dr. Light gets ready to throw a ball of light Mr. Larkin cries out and tries to stab Dr. Light. In shock Dr. Light puts her hand up to protect herself and accidentally kills Larkin.

"No!" Linda yells as Me. Larkin falls to the ground and Iris using the confusion to her advantage shoots Dr. Light's mask off, "How is this possible?" Linda whispers seeing her face on Dr. Light.

"You couldn't understand" Dr. Light spits out.

"Light!" Jay Garrick yells finally coming in.

"Flash. I thought I took care of you outside" Dr. Light says clearly confused and in that confusion decides to make her escape. Throwing a ball of light blinding everybody. When all their visions all come back, Light is gone.

 **Over To Barry and Patty Again**

"Please don't let go. I may trip" Barry tells Patty worriedly.

"Okay, I won't. I promise. Two more steps" Patty reassures him.

"All right" Barry says trusting her.

"Missed one. There you go," Patty says as they both laugh, "It's funny how we skipped straight to the hand-holding part" they laugh again.

"Yes" Barry says.

"We, uh, have arrived at my car, so..." Patty trails off.

"Ah" Barry says. "Well, do you think we've reached the good night kiss stage?" Barry questions.

"Um..." Patty says moving Barry's hands to her face and they kiss. When Barry opens his eyes he could see and he looked at Patty's dress and said, "Um, this is burgundy, by the way, and you look great in it."

"Now you can see?" Patty questions.

"I can" Barry nods.

"That must have been some kiss" Patty says breathlessly.

"I guess so" Barry says as his and Patty's phones vibrate. "Sorry" Barry apologises.

"No, it's mine too" Patty says.

"Weird" Barry says as he answers, "Cisco, hey"

"Sir" Patty questions.

* * *

 **Done. This chapter is the longest yet, 19 pages of story, yes it's a record, for me.**

 **Thanks Ot those who Followed/Favourited this Story**

Auriko

HGDMSS

Leahnc122

Nameless Angel 00

PapaFrita361

Rachel420

Shay-Gl1tch0ut

Snowtiger 21

TrisanaShadows

Turtlekier42

WhiteTigerYay

alexisb127

bunny456

corallynblack

ramen-luver101

sarahcobbler

theson

Topherlee2

The Fangirl of Awesome Stuff 11

grapejuice101

 **QFTC: What is the weirdest dream you've every had [** _My sisters, and I go to a haunted house that hosts Bloody Mary,_ Supernatural _Bloody Mary, and I, as the complete baby I am, want out, but on the outside Freddy and Jason are there, but I'm more terrified of Bloody Mary than them so I go outside and the door is shut and locked behind me. Then my other sister Izzy comes followed by Freddy and I don't know what happens next, but all of the sudden Jason is walking with me I have a glass of water and a torch, not a flashlight, but an honest to goodness fire torch, and I wake up_ **] Weird right**

 **Well I got to go back to high school for second semester of my freshman year yay, so updates will try to be frequent.**

 **Oh big news I get to go see… CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR for my Birthday in May. I was going to see Wicked in New Orleans but the tickets are $180. Pricey I know but I'm obsessed with Wicked right now so.**

 **Defy Gravity**

 **-WAY**

 **P.S. That's the shortest version of that dream I've told and I've had that dream, 3 times.**


	10. The Light and the Annoying Titles

**Sorry this is so short but I'm just finishing the episode off so the rest is just to finish it :p**

* * *

 **I've decide to do a new thing I'm giving lyrics that I think are awesome so here we go**

* * *

 _ **I got troubled thoughts**_

 _ **And the self-esteem to match**_

 _ **What a catch, what a catch**_

 _ **-What A Catch, Donnie, Fall Out Boy**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash it belongs to the CW and DC Comics_

* * *

"Sir?" Linda asks, "I saw myself. How is that even possible?"

"Sounds like you have an evil meta-twin" Patty says.

Linda sighs on the verge of tears, "And now Larkin's dead because someone who looks like me wanted to kill me?"

"Linda, none of this is your fault. We're gonna figure it all out, I promise" Joe says.

"How you doing?" Barry says walking over to the little group.

"I'm alive, thanks to Iris. Turns out she's as badass with a gun as she is with a pen" Linda explains.

"Yeah, she is. I'm just happy that you're safe" Barry says.

"I've arranged a security detail around the clock, just to be sure. I can take you to them if you're ready" Patty says.

"Yeah" Linda says walking over to the detail with Patty.

"This is because of me. I should've been here" Barry says really having a hero complex.

"Barry, you were blind. There's nothing that you could have done" Iris says.

"You think this mask can help us find that woman?" Joe asks.

"Any evidence on this is just gonna match Linda" Joe says changing the subject.

"I'll think of something else. Light's not gonna kill again" Barry insists walking away

 **Over To S.T.A.R. Labs**

"Caitlin, are you guys okay?" Barry questions.

"Yeah" Caitlin's tells him.

"Barry, I'm sorry. Doctor Light's never killed before" Jay says sincerely sorry. "I thought we could reason with her."

"You cannot reason with someone under Zoom's influence, and now a man is dead because of you, Garrick. This whole thing is because of you. He doubts himself because of you, but believe me, Barry can do what you could not. Barry can stop Zoom" Harry says irritated.

"I spent two years hunting Zoom" Jay insists.

"Wrong! Zoom hunted you! You spent the last two years of your life running, running, running from Zoom" Harry yells.

"Zoom would have killed me just like he will kill Barry if you lead him down this path!" Jay yells him.

"No, because he is not like you. Barry runs towards danger, not from it, because Barry's not a coward" Harry says and Jay severely annoyed at Harry, punches him and them they start fighting like a bunch of children.

"Enough!" Barry yells, Harry annoyed, walks out and Barry follows him, "You were pretty hard on Jay in there." **[WE ARE IN ANOTHER ROOM]**

"Maybe you should be hard on Jay too. I've seen what you can do, Barry. I've calculated how fast you can run, and you should be teaching Jay, not the other way around" Harry explains.

"You know, before I learned that the other Wells was the man who murdered my mom, I looked up to him. He was my mentor, actually" Barry says.

"So my doppelgänger, a man who looks exactly like me, betrayed you. I'm sorry, I'm not him, so you need to listen to me when I say you can take care of Zoom, and all we have to do," Harry snaps his fingers, "is capture Doctor Light."

"I thought about testing the mask for Light's DNA, but it would only have Linda's" Barry says thinking out loud.

"The mask, what mask?" Harry questions.

"Light's mask" Barry explains. [ **BACK TO THE CORTEX** ]

"How did you get this?" Harry asks looking at the mask.

"Iris shot it off Doctor Light when she attacked Linda" Barry answers.

"You know how to use the mask to find Light?" I question, knowing the answer, nervously.

"Yes, I do. All we have to do is give it to him" Harry says holding it up to Cisco.

"Why me?" Cisco questions.

"Because you have powers" Harry says as Barry half-laughs.

"What are you talking about?" Cisco asks.

"I developed this watch to detect meta-humans." Hold it up to Barry an alarm beeps then holds it up to Caitlin and it doesn't do anything, "You never got an alert on your phone and this is why." And he holds it up to Cisco and the alarm beeps, "He's a meta-human."

"Cisco, have you known about this, and you didn't say anything to us?" Barry asks as I groan and say to Harry, "He was gonna tell them, Harry."

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you. Thanks a lot, Harry. I swear I was, but I didn't. I was just... I was afraid" Cisco says honestly.

"Afraid of what?" Barry questions.

"Dr. Wells said the dark matter gave me this, this gift. He said that one day I'd thank him for it. What if I become like him?" Cisco says in a hushed voice. I gasp and feel tears well up, even though I knew this would happen I still nearly cried at that.

"Cisco, I don't think any of us would become evil if we all of sudden got powers, even if they were from Dr. Wells" Caitlin tells him.

"Cisco," I say, "I got my powers from Zoom I'm 112% sure I'm not going to become evil willingly."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I should have said something. That's my fault. I'm sorry" Cisco says looking down.

"Well, you can be sorry later, because right now, we have to use your powers to find Doctor Light" Harry says rushing us along.

"Cisco, your abilities, how do they work?" Jay questions.

"Uh, I get these feelings sometimes, these vibes, visions of the breachers when they come to this Earth. I just... I'm not sure what triggers it. Sometimes it just happens. Sometimes it's when I'm touching something of theirs" Cico says glancing at the mask.

"Touch the mask," Cisco looks confused, "You want to find Doctor Light, do it" Cisco exhales nervously and touches the mask and… nothing happens he tries again, "Hmm. Hmm. I don't think it's working" he says taking his hand off the mask.

"Try again. Try again!" Harry yells and Barry looks at him, worried.

"Whoa" Barry says trying to calm Harry down.

Cisco exhales and tries again, "I'm sorry, it's not..."

"Again!" Harry yells.

"I can't control it" Cisco says trying to defend his self.

"Because you're afraid" Harry says villain like.

"I'm telling you I don't know how it works! I can't just make it happen!' Cisco yells again

"I'm telling you, yes, you can!" Harry yell pushing the mask into Cisco's chest. Cisco inhales deeply and has a shocked expression on his face. One moment later he tells us, "South Plaza train station, platform 15."

"What are you waiting for?" Harry asks.

 **Over to the Train Station [I've always wanted to go to King's Cross Station but Hogwarts is a College for muggle borns in America]**

"Oh, guys, the platform's crowded. Are you sure she's here?" Barry question into the mike.

"She should be wearing a black trench coat" Cisco says.

"Black trench coat." Barry mutters, "Found her. Everybody, get out of here. Go, go, hurry!" And everybody scrambles out of the way.

"Why won't you just let me leave?" Dr. Light says taking off her wickedly awesome trench coat.

"I can't let you leave. You killed an innocent man" Barry explains.

"That was an accident" Dr. Light explains.

"Trying to kill Linda Park wasn't" Barry accuses.

"It's the only way that I can be free from Zoom, unless I kill you" Dr. Light says reaching a conclusion.

"I can't let you do that either, so we've got a problem" Barry says.

"We'll see" Dr. Light says firing a blast as Barry runs behind thing **( I don't know what it is sorry :( )**

"Guys, should have talked about this before I left, but how should I stop her?" Barry asks.

"Keep trying different angles, Barry. Find her blind spot" Jay says as Barry grunts as he trie to get closer, "I can't get close enough. What should I do?"

"I don't know" Jay says looking defeated.

"I gotta tell ya, that's not exactly the answer I was looking for" Barry says as I look expect deafly at Harry. Harry sighs and tells Barry, "You need to confuse her. Give her more than one target, so she does not know who to fire at"

"All right, how do I do that?" Barry questions.

"By running so fast, you create multiple afterimages of yourself, you create a speed mirage," I pick up while Harry looks at me confused and I give him a look that says _I'll tell you later_ , "I've always wanted to see one in real life."

"A wha... speed mir... I've never run that fast" Barry says confused.

"Well, from what I've been told, you've traveled through time. You'll be more than fast enough" Harry says.

"Okay" Barry sighs and runs and creates several mirages, but Dr light light shoots to beams a wide out of her hands and hits very. Barry grunts as he is blamed into a pole.

"Barry?" Caitlin asks.

"I can't do it" Barry says.

"Yes, you can, Barry. Hey, Dr. Wells is right. You are fast, faster than I ever was and better than I ever will be. Don't let fear and doubt hold you back like it did to me. You're The Flash, Barry. Show Light what that means" Jay encourages. Barry exhales and runs faster than before. Dr. Light keeps showing but only hits air, "Where are you?" Dr. Light yells then grunts as she forced into a pole by Barry. "I'm right here" He says triumphantly.

 **Later That Day**

"Doctor Light is safely locked in the pipeline" Caitlin says walking into the cortex.

"Nicely done" Cisco says fist bumping Caitlin.

"Wells, thank you for helping Barry put away Doctor Light" Iris says walking over to Harry.

"So what now?" Joe asks.

Barry exhales, "We do what Dr. Wells said. We use her to lure Zoom here, end this once and for all."

"You can't be serious" Jay says shocked.

"More breachers are gonna come. More innocent people may die. I can't let this happen anymore" Barry replies.

"You're making a mistake. Okay, Zoom is a nightmare you can't wake up from."

"I've already had my worst nightmare. His name was Reverse Flash, and I spent a long time being afraid of him. I'm not gonna be afraid anymore."

"Okay, Barry. You may be faster than me, but you're not ready to fight Zoom by yourself."

"That's just it, Jay. I'm not gonna fight him by myself. I've got all of them to help me. I've got Dr. Wells. I've got you."

"No, I can't in good conscience help you when I know it'll only lead to you losing your speed, or even worse, your death" Jay says sadly.

"Optimism must be an Earth-1 thing" Cisco says.

"You all need to ask yourself why this man, for years, wouldn't admit that he was responsible for the Particle Accelerator exploding underground. He may not be Harrison Wells from your Earth, but he has just as many secrets as the one you knew" Jay says trying to walk out but Caitlin cries out "Jay, please don't go" Caitlin pleases.

"I'm so sorry, Caitlin" Jay replies walking out.

 **Over To Jitters for my fav part**

"Have a nice day. What can I get... you?" Kendra says awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know, this is supes awkward, probably more for me than for you, but I just want coffee, okay? Just three flashes, one of them decaf and a hot chocolate. That's it." Cisco says.

Kendra turns her around for a moment the turn back and says, "Are you sure that's all you want?"

"Oh, that's funny. You just want to shoot me down again, huh?" Cisco questions.

"No, no, no, no. What I mean is, I just moved to Central City, and it's a pretty big change from where I come from. Everything here is so big and new and filled with meta-humans."

"Yeah, well, when you factor in the size of the city, the chances of running into a meta-human are actually pretty low."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, you kinda caught me off guard the other day, but now "I'm a little more prepared, so I just want to make sure, is coffee all you want?" Kendra says while Cisco half-smiles and says, holding his hand out, "Hi, I'm Cisco Ramon"

"Kendra Saunders. It's nice to meet you"

"Are you okay?" Barry asks Caitlin.

"Yeah, I just... I was getting used to Jay being part of the team" Caitlin answers.

"Well, look, Jay is a hero. They always seem to show up just when you need 'em" Barry tells her.

"Yo, peep that" Cisco says holding up a sheet of paper with a phone number on it.

"Wow!" Barry exclaims.

"That's how it's done, young Padawan" Cisco says.

"Nice" Barry says still in shock.

"Going on a date next week" Cisco says

"Things are looking up for Cisco Ramon" Barry says joyfully.

"I guess so. Still stuck with these powers, though. Just don't know how to feel about 'em" Cisco says looking down while I grab my cup.

"Hey, look, you don't gotta go through it alone" I say, "I have very similar powers so I can help."

"And now you need a cool name" Caitlin says.

"Oh, snap! You're totally right" Cisco says sighing. "I gotta think about this one. Well, you know me. It's gotta be perfect"

"Mm-hmm" Barry nods.

"Something that really sings, you know? Something like..." Cisco thinks.

"Vibe?" Barry says.

"Vibe" Caitlin says while I nod.

"Vibe" Cisco agrees.

"While on the topic of superheroes, Cisco can you make me a suit that's flame resistant," I ask, "it's kind of annoying burning my clothes while using my powers."

"You're right," he says grabbing a napkin, "I was thinking making that look is on fire. Along with…" Cisco drones while I listen sipping hot chocolate. What non of us realise is that Harrison Wells is watching us creepily.

 **Over to a special feature with Zoom and Jessie**

"Your father has abandoned you" Zoom says while blue lighting flashes around him.

"You're lying! My father's the smartest man alive. He'll find me, he'll save me, and then he'll kill you" Jessie yells.

"I will not die. What happens to you and your father is still to be decided" Zoom says menacingly.

 **THE END** **.** **OR IS IT** **?**

* * *

 **I'm super excited to do** _Enter Zoom_ **you won't believe it I'm writing it right now**

 **Thanks to ramen-lover101 and Turtlekier42 for reviewing this story I really means a lot**

 _Thanks to those who Favourited/Followed this story_

Story: That's Impossible, is on the story alert list of following users

alexisb127

Rachel420

TrisanaShadows

Snowtiger 21

bunny456

Auriko

theson

sarahcobbler

Nameless Angel 00

PapaFrita361

corallynblack

Leahnc122

Shay-Gl1tch0ut

WhiteTigerYay

HGDMSS

.737

ramen-luver101

Turtlekier42

EnderBlazeHybrid

golden-priestess

The Fangirl of Awesome Stuff

Topherlee2

 **Signing Out**

 **-WAY**

 **P.S. Who's side are you on for Civil War? [** Captain America, mostly because I'm so against the Superhero Registration Act you won't believe it. Does the government realise how many enemies heroes make? I know Tony Stark can live with it but some heroes have enemies that are so horrible they don't care if it's a tiny child they'll kill it. **]**


	11. Enter I'm An Idiot

**4 weeks ugg I'm an idiot I won't make up an excuse so here it is**

* * *

This is Gospel

For the Fallen Ones

Locked Away in Permanent Slumber

- _This Is Gospel, Panic! At The Disco_

* * *

"I'm here to kill you, Flash, so get ready to fry" Dr. Light jests."Bring it on" Dr. Light and Barry both grunt and Barry falls over defeated

"Told you. Zoom always wins" Dr. Light says to a fallen Flash and rips off his emblem.

 **3 Days Earlier**

"Zoom sent me here to kill you, but I didn't want to" Dr. Light explains.

"But you were fine with killing Linda Park" Barry says.

"It was the best bad idea I could come up with. Leave her body for Zoom to find, he'd think I was dead, and I'd be free"

"How was he supposed to know where to find her body?"

"Just let me go. Let me disappear" Light pleads avoiding the question.

"You would spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder, never knowing when Zoom is coming" Barry tells her.

"Okay. And what's your great idea?"

"How were you supposed to contact him after you killed me?"

"I was supposed to get something... something I could only get if you were dead... and then throw it through the breach as proof."

"And then what?"

"Then he'd come for me. Confirm the kill and bring me home. Why do you want to know?" Light questions curious.

"Because I want to find him" Barry answers.

"You really don't" Light says terrified.

"He's gonna keep coming for me. He's gonna keep kidnapping people like you, forcing them to do what he wants. I have to stop him before more people die" Barry counters.

"You can't stop Zoom" Light persists.

"Yes, I can. I will, but I need your help" Barry answers.

 **To another room, the Cortex**

"Zoom wants Doctor Light to send him your new emblem" Caitlin questions.

"Yes. We need it for bait. If we can get Doctor Light to take my emblem, throw it through the breach, then Zoom will come to collect my body, and we can trap him" Barry answers.

"You know it took a lot of work to make that emblem, right?" Cisco says.

"Whoa hold up. This is the woman who was willing to kill Linda in order to escape Zoom, but now she's willing to help us catch him?" I question.

"She knows it's the only way" Barry tells us.

"Before I left Earth-2, I worked on a serum to dampen Zoom's speed. All we would need is for Ramon to develop a weapon to deliver it" Harry interjects.

"Oh, great, that could be this year's cold gun. Maybe another criminal can get it, and then we'd have Sergeant Slow" Caitlin says.

"I would never let that happen. Sergeant Slow is a terrible name" Cisco replies.

"Are we forgetting how much more powerful than Barry Zoom seems to be? I mean, if Barry can catch bullets, what's to say Zoom can't catch whatever you shoot at him?" Caitlin asks.

"Surprise... the element of surprise. All we would do is rig a projectile to fire as Zoom crosses into the breach. He can't stop what he can't see coming" Harry says.

"That's great" I say perking up.

"Thanks" Harry replies.

"Joe, voice of reason here?" Caitlin asks hoping to get Joe on her side.

"We need a plan. That's as good as any. As long as he can deliver" Joe answers pointing at Harry.

"Don't underestimate me, Detective" Harry says as Barry's phone vibrates. He reads the text and says, "Oh, Patty needs us back at the station"

"I'll meet you there, all right?" Barry tells him as he walks out.

"Are you just forgetting everything Jay told us and supporting Wells now?" Caitlin says as me, Cisco, Caitlin, and Joe make a shot a huddle.

"Oh, no, I don't trust Wells at all. I just want to see what he's up to. I figure we give him some rope, he'll hang himself" Joe tells her.

"Yeah, I'm totally with you. I think he's hiding something" Cisco says as I try not to think about the vision of Harry betraying us.

"Look, my hunch after interrogating suspects all these years, something's not right with this dude. Barry told me about this thing you can do?" Joe questions.

" Vibing" Caitlin says perking up.

"Oh, God, just relax" Cisco says to himself.

"Can you do it with Wells?" Joe asks.

"I can try" Cisco says sighing.

 **To the Precinct**

An elevator bell dings and Joe walks out.

"Great, you're here" Patty says walking over to Joe.

"Good morning to you too, Patty" Joe says.

"Yes, I was up all night working on the Doctor Light case. I... I've been trying to anticipate all the powers she might throw our way, you know, on the premise that she can manipulate light energy" Patty says excited.

"I appreciate it, but..." Joe says but Patty interjects. "Did you know that light energy can be turned into hard light? I mean, that doesn't even sound like a thing, but it is."

"Seriously, Patty..." Joe persists.

"No, and on the other end of the spectrum is invisibility. Look, it... it's just hypothetical, but I think that..." Patty says but Joe interjects with, "The Doctor Light case is closed."

"Oh, uh, okay. Can you tell me why?" Patty says confused.

"No" Is all Joe says.

"No? Okay" Patty mutters confused.

"Hey" Barry says walking over to Patty

"Hi!" Patty says perking up

"Are you good?" Barry asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Your dad just shut me down in a big way" Patty tells him.

"What do you mean?" Barry asks.

"I... I don't know. It just... You don't think it's because you and I kissed?" Patty says worried.

"Uh, no, I don't think he knows. I didn't say anything, but I can talk to him if you want" Barry replies.

"No, no, no, I'll talk to him. You know, he's my partner. We should have trust and communication" Patty assures him.

"Are you sure? I don't mind talking about that kiss. It was a good kiss" Barry tells her.

"Yeah, yeah, although the memory... it's a little foggy" Patty says flirtatiously.

"Oh, really?" Barry says as a smile comes on to his face.

"Yeah. I might need, like, a reminder soon" Patty says walking to her desk.

"Okay" Barry replies.

 **To Central City Picture News.**

"Hey" Linda says to Iris.

"Hey" Iris replies.

"Have you had any word from The Flash about the meta-human that killed Larkin?"

"No, not yet, but I know he's working on it."

"You know, maybe I could talk to him."

"Linda, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Look, Larkin is dead, which makes it really hard for me to concentrate on field goals and doping scandals. I don't want to sit around being told not to worry my pretty little head about it."

"I get that. Believe me, I do." Iris reassures her.

"Then tell him I want to help. Please, I can't let this woman who looks like me hurt anyone else" Linda persist.

"I'll ask again. But trust me, Flash has everything under control" Iris says.

 **Back to S.T.A.R. Labs.**

"Crap" Cisco says as he walks into the pipeline and sees Dr. Light gone. He opens the doors and Dr. Light, still invisible pushes him. Cisco is confused for a moment the gets up and tells us "Doctor Light's gone invisible. Lock the doors. Shut the doors!"

"The doors aren't responding. None of the security protocols are responding" Caitlin him.

"She's hacked the system" I say.

"Barry, Doctor Light is escaping" Caitlin yells

"Where is she?" Barry asks running in.

"Doctor Light managed to hack into the lights of her cell" I say dejected.

"The whole building runs on fiber optics that operate on pulses of light, so she turned off the dampeners and used her powers" Cisco explains.

"I told you how dangerous she was. You should have listened to me and sedated her" Harry yells.

"I thought I had convinced her that helping us was the only way she'd free herself from Zoom" Barry defends.

"Well, you thought wrong" Harry tells him.

"Yeah. Okay, look, Doctor Light is gone, so instead of acting like 5 year olds, let's try to figure out what we're gonna do next." I yell exasperated. I soften up and ask, "Do you think she's gonna try and take Linda again?"

"I had Iris bring Linda to the house, just in case, to keep an eye on her. How are we doing with the speed-dampener?" Barry asks.

"I think we isolated the composite" Caitlin tells Barry.

"And we're modifying the dart The Arrow used to take down Wells" Cisco adds.

"He's not Wells. I'm Wells" Harry says.

"Whatever, Harry" Cisco says annoyed

"5 year old" I mutter just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"But we don't even really know if this thing works" Joe says.

"Until we try it, no. This will be a field test, so can we end this scintillating staff meeting and get back to work?" Harry tells him.

"Or how about I say what everybody's thinking? Maybe it's a good thing that Doctor Light is gone. Maybe it's the universe stopping us from doing something really stupid" Joe says while Caitlin says a silent _I told you so_.

"No. No. Keep going. I'm gonna figure out another way to get Zoom" Barry says confidently.

"Hey, slow your roll. I want to talk to you" Joe says.

"Joe, look, I know what I'm doing" Barry answers.

"Okay, I don't, so why don't you clue me in?"

"I'm trying to stop Zoom. I thought you were on board with that."

"I'm keeping my options open."

"I don't understand why you think we have a choice. Zoom wants me dead. The meta-humans that he's sending from Earth-2, they don't care how many innocent people get in the way. Look at what happened to Iris and Linda's boss. He was just collateral damage in Zoom's war. The next time, that could be you or Iris."

"I'm just wondering if going after him now is premature. I mean, we barely know anything about his abilities."

"Wells does."

"You're putting a whole lot of faith in the man wearing the face of your mother's killer. I think we should find Jay, get him to help us on this."

"Yeah, Jay made it pretty clear that he doesn't want to help get me killed, and we can't just sit around and wait for Zoom to make his next move anymore. We can't. Aren't you the one who told me life isn't about playing defense, sometimes the only way to succeed is by working the offense?"

"I think at the time we were talking about your high school football tryouts." **(Snicker)**

"You said you'd never bring that up again." Barry says irritated.

 **Wells might get Vibed**

"Hey. I just wanted to say using the, uh, tungsten composite to dampen vibrations, that was, uh... that was pretty brilliant" Cisco says to Harry as he clams on to his shoulder and squeezes his eyes shut.

"What are you doing?" Wells questions.

"I'm congratulating you" Cisco says confused.

"Don't touch me" Harry jerks away.

"Wow, try to give a guy a compliment" Cisco says trying to play the innocent card.

"You're not trying to give me a compliment. You're trying to meddle into things that are none of your business. What did you vibe about me?" Harry asks.

"Nothing" Cisco tells him

"What did you vibe about me?" Harry asks aggressively.

"Nothing. God, why? What's there to vibe on?" Cisco says curious.

"Don't touch me. If you have questions, ask them. Otherwise stay away from me" Harry says annoyed.

"So?" Caitlin asks.

"God, you'd think the serial killer version would've been the bigger jerk" Cisco says.

"What happened when you touched him? What did you see?" Caitlin asks.

"Oh, I didn't see anything" Cisco tells us.

"Go touch him again" Caitlin tells him.

"No, he's onto me now" Cisco tells her.

"Well, you have to keep trying. I mean, I think Joe's right. Something must have happened between Wells and Zoom, made this personal." Caitlin say as I sigh irritated and say, "I'll go do it then." They try to protest but I ignore them and walk up to Harry.

"Give me your hand, Wells" I say holding my hand out.

"What" he says confused.

"It's very simple give me your hand" I say again, "Don't make me attack you because I will."

"Fine," he sighs annoyed. "Here now what do you…" He says he I'm already sucked into another vision as my breathing hitches.

In the vision I'm in what I assume Well's office. The news is on and Wells is working on something. The reporter talks on about the Arrow, "The Arrow of Starling City formerly known as The Hood, has been unmasked as billionaire Robert Queen. Robert was marooned on an island when his boat went down in the Pacific, an accident that ended with the tragic death of his son, Oliver. Robert Queen was thought dead when..." The reporter stops and starts again this time the news bulletin had changed, "Excuse me, I'm receiving word. There has been an attack at Central City College. The science building was the focus of another meta-human attack. We are just receiving video. Please be advised, I'm being told that the footage you're about to see..." The news is drowned out as Wells starts to speak "Hey, Jesse, it's Dad. Can you... I just... I saw on the news... Just call me, all right? Let me know that you're okay. That you weren't..." Wells stops as he sees Jessie's phone on the ground and I can hear the news again.

"Witnesses report that The Flash arrived on the scene but not before the hostile meta-human escaped with a hostage, a female student. We have not yet ID'd her, and there is no indication as to why she has been specifically targeted."

"No" Wells says worried for his daughter. And I'm sent back into reality as I stumble forward into Wells.

"What was that" Wells questions.

"That was nothing," I say quickly, "just finish the gun or whatever." When I walk out Cisco and Caitlin on bombard me with questions.

"What did you see?"

"What happened?"

"What Did You See?"

"I know why Wells came to this earth" I say dramatically brushing off their questions. "I'll tell you later"

 **Over to the Precinct**

"Joe... Detective... can we talk for a minute?" Patty asks hopeful

"If this is about Doctor Light..." Joe says sternly.

"No, yeah... No. Uh, maybe, but okay, look. I think I figured out why you've been a bit shut down the last couple of days" Patty explains

Joe chuckles "Really?

"Yeah, I feel like you're not being completely transparent with me, but I think that it's my fault. Look, you're a great... excellent... wonderful detective, and I think you can sense I'm not being completely transparent with you. And you're right. Look, we're partners. We need to be completely honest with each other. No secrets..." Patty rambles.

"Patty" Joe warns.

"Barry and I kissed" Patty blurts out.

"There's something to being too transparent" Joe says nonchalantly.

"No, no, no, no, I think that it's great that everything's just out there, right out in the open" Patty continues.

"Whatever you and Barry do in private is your own business" Joe tells her.

"Okay" Patty says going back to her work then pausing and asking "So you're not mad at me?"

"I promise you, I could care less" Joe confirms.

Patty sighs "Great, I feel so much better. Is there anything, you know, maybe you've been meaning to tell me? We're partners... totally transparent with each other."

Joe ponders for moment and says "Uh... nope."

"Cool." Patty says softly going back to work.

 **And After that awkwardness now to some more**

"Hey" Barry says to Iris after walking in to the house.

"Hey" Iris answers.

"Are you guys having a dinner party?" Barry asks confused.

"You would think" Iris says.

"I know, I know. It's just, sometimes cooking helps me to relax" Linda says walking in.

"Oh" Barry answers.

"Have you heard anything about Doctor Light? Am I still in danger?" Linda asks hopeful.

"We're not really sure" Barry answers unsure.

"Come on. I'm going crazy here, Barry" Linda tells him

"Yeah, she is" Iris says as a timer dings.

"That is the cake. Hope you're hungry" Linda tell them

"She's not kidding. There's enough food in there to feed an army" Iris exaggerates.

"She must be terrified" Barry says sitting down.

"Uh, more like furious. Larkin died trying to protect her, and it only makes it worse that the person who did it looks just like her. I mean, trust me. If Linda had Doctor Light's powers right now..." Iris drags then Barry gets his _I have and idea_ face on Iris, noticing this, asks "What?"

"I just, uh, Linda and Light... They're identical. So identical that Light even thought she could fool Zoom. Now we have Light's suit. You don't even have to say anything, I know. It's a terrible idea" Barry says trying to down idea.

"No, no, no, it's not. We make Zoom think that Linda is Doctor Light and use her to draw him out" Iris persists.

"It's too dangerous, right?" Barry questions.

"Let Linda decide. I mean, she's desperate to catch the person who's responsible for Larkin's death, and she deserves the chance to help us" Iris explains.

 **To S.T.A.R. Labs**

"I still don't understand why we're here. I thought your dad said not to leave the house" Linda says nervously.

"Someone wants to talk to you" Iris assures her.

"Who?" Linda asks as the Flash zooms in "Ms. Park, I need your help"

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun**

 **Sorry this is so late so not gonna mention my Favs/Followers next time**

 **Question: Who is your favorite D.C. Hero? (** SHAZAM definitely just cause it's SHAZAM **)**

 **SEE YOU NEXT TIME AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY**

 **-WAY :p**

 **P.S. St. Valentine was killed by lions so we celebrate with chocolate ;)**


	12. Chapter AN

**DEAR LOYAL READERS I'M SORRY FOR THIS NOTE IT HAS HAPPENED**

 _Readers of this story I am sorry to say I am stoping this story BUT BUT don't leave yet I am rewriting this story probably under a new name but I will tell you eventually. Thanks to high school and other stuff I have zero time to plan chapters so I will be rewriting this story with a twist (NOT A BIG ONE JUST SOMETHING DIFFERENT) thank you for staying Cole to my story and all the reviews_

 _Best Wishes_

 _-WAY_

 _P.S. I have discovered Hamilton and RENT and all Broadway things. that's the main reason sorry guys. :( :/_


End file.
